Estoy de vuelta
by Baarbara708
Summary: Despues de largos años de relación, Luffy ha decidido marcharse con otra mujer. ¿Qué pasaria si se reencuentran después de 2 años? ¿pero esta vez con un bebé de por medio? LuNa!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy! Como están? Yo bien, e decidido subir mi 2do fanfic! Esto sera como una "serie" pero dependerá de ustedes si la sigo o no! Solo espero que les guste, hace tiempo que quería publicarla uwu.**

 **ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.**

 **PROLOGO**

"08 de Noviembre del 2016

 **LUFFY**

Hola, soy Nami, ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no?, tan solo 2 años de "nuestra historia", lamento lo que te hice la ultima vez, no estaba pensando, solo estaba muy dolida por todo, una ruptura así no es fácil. Pero bueno, no es momento de hablar del pasado. Si te preguntas por mi, estoy bien, ya no soy la misma, he madurado, sé que ya no tengo que seguir escapando cada vez que se me presenta un problema, lo bueno es que, ya no dependo de ti. En este tiempo, me he preguntado ¿Cómo haz estado? ¿me habrás olvidado? ¿la tratarás tan bien como me trataste a mi? Hablando de eso, espero que te vaya bien con ella, y que la estés cuidando, ya que, es muy bonita, no te culpo por haberla elegido. Bueno, no es lo único que me he preguntado: También, ¿Cómo están todos? De verdad los extraño, nunca debí irme así, tengo la esperanza que me sigan queriendo como hace 2 años. Por ese motivo, estoy volviendo a casa, a mi ciudad, con ustedes, de verdad quiero verlos, retomaré mis estudios de cartografía, ojalá todos sigan estudiando, sin haberse tomado un año sabático o reprobado alguna materia, cuando llegue me contarás los detalles. ¡ Avísale a los demás, mañana en la mañana estaré tocando mi tierra donde nací!.

 **Luffy, Chicos. ¡Estoy de vuelta!**

 **Pero no sola, si no con nuestra hija Luffy.**

 **NAMI"**


	2. Capitulo 2

Bueno, he decidido seguir con la historia porque me gusta y espero que a ustedes también, además de que ahora estoy libre:3

Me quedó un poooco largo, porque me inspire pues y eso

Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen.

 **Ella es Emiko.**

Aún siendo las 2 de la mañana, Luffy releía la carta mandada por Nami, alumbrada por la lámpara del velado. Una hermosa mujer dormía a su lado, de cabello negro largo, un cuerpo de supermodelo (además de que lo era), unos ojos muy azules, y de test blanca, la mujer se llamaba Boa Hancock, y era la novia de Luffy, que dormía muy tranquilamente. Luffy volvió a leer la carta, aún no salía de su trance, o sea ¿él tenia una hija? ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? ¿Cuántos meses o años tendrá? ¿Cómo será? ¿se parecerá a mi o a ella? ¿Nami de verdad cambió tanto en 2 años como dice? Pero lo que mas se preguntaba… ¡¿Cómo rayos le explicaría a Hancock que tenía una hija?! Toda su cabeza era un lío que estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se dio cuenta que su acompañante estaba despierta.

-¿Amor, estás despierto? – "menuda pregunta" pensó Luffy, guardando la carta en el velador y acomodándose para dormir.

-¿Qué era lo que tenias en las manos? Preguntó Hancock al ver que no le respondía y ya había cerrado los ojos y apagado la lámpara..

-Cosas de la Universidad, no te preocupes. Obviamente Hancock no le creyó, y se empezó a imaginar a Luffy con 3 mujeres a sus lados, diciéndole a ella que no estaría mas con ella, que ya tenia a 3 más, pero salió de su imaginación cuando Luffy la abrazo por la cintura y le dijo que se durmiera.. esto hizo que ella imaginara que estaban en el altar declarándose su amor mutuo.

9:00am

Nami iba caminando por el pasillo del Aeropuerto de Japón con su hija de la mano, ya que a su edad de 2 años, ya no le gustaba ser cargada. Miraba a su alrededor con el mismo asombro desde que subió a su primer avión, todo esto era nuevo para ella, tanta gente reunida, tantos aviones, tanto ruido, obviamente ella no entendía nada de estos conceptos, aun así se asombraba por todo, nunca vio esto donde vivía, que constaba de un campito, apartado de la mayoría de la tecnología(solo tenían radio y televisión) según ella su patio era el mas grande del mundo. Tenían una casa común y corriente, tenían pollos, ovejas, caballos y huertos de mandarinas. las ovejas las vendían, los huevos y mandarinas los iban a vender a la cuidad más cercana. Pero ese campo no era suyo, era de su tía Bellemere-san, que siempre estuvo preocupada de Nami, asique le prestó su campo para vivir que estaba habitado por su hija llamada Nojiko, pero no fue problema para ninguna de las dos, ya que eran grandes primas, su amor era como de hermanas.

Volviendo con la hija de Nami, ella estaba asombrada pero a la vez extrañada, esto no era su casa, no era todo verde y azul -arboles, pasto, rio- como su campo, aquí todo era gris-metal, color de las paredes- y no le gustaba, no sabia donde estaban.

-M.. .mmi yon..ye.. don.. – se estaba frustrando, a sus 2 años de edad le era muy difícil de hablar, y Nami lo sabia completamente, era una Mama de pies a cabeza, se había leído todos los libros referente a las etapas de los bebés, asique sabia perfectamente que hacer.

\- Tranquila mi amor, te escucho. -Nami le brindó una sonrisa cálida y maternal, que logró tranquilizar completamente a su hija.

-donn..ye.. de.. donde.. es.. ya..nos. es..ja..mos. estamos! – termino satisfecha y feliz la hija, había logrado decir lo que quería.

-Estamos donde yo me nací, aquí viviremos. – Dijo Nami, su hija solo respondió como un ooh! Aunque prácticamente solo entendió el 80%.

Terminando el pasillo, llegaron a la sala principal, que había mucha mas gente que en el pasillo, era mucho mas ruido pero menos aviones, lo que aumento mas la curiosidad y asombro de la niña, maquinas que iban y traían equipaje, gente que tenía que pasar por grandes puertas y gente sentada en unas cajas(según ella). Bajando las escaleras eléctricas, a pesar de todas las personas que habían, una en particular le llamó la atención a la niña, eran 5 personas, que tenían un cartel que decía "Nami", una era una mujer muy hermosa, los ojos azules, un cabello como la noche, y un cuerpo para morirse, llevaba una falda azul que le llegaba hasta los muslos apretada a su figura recalcando todas sus curvas, unos tacos a juego, y llevaba un gorrito blanco. Otro era de nariz larga, tenia el pelo negro muy rizado amarrado hacia atrás, llevaba unos pantalones naranjos y arriba una camisa blanca con zapatos negros. Otro vestía muy elegantemente, era rubio, el pelo le cubría todo un ojo y tenia una ceja muy divertida, tenia puesto un tecno azul marino, una camisa amarilla y una corbata café. Había uno que llamó mucho la atención de la niña, era una persona un tanto baja, test morena y una mirada ingenua a pesar de tener 20 años, eran tan bajito y bonito que daban ganas de abrazarlo hasta morir, vestía con una polera rayada y pantalones cortos, y un gorro azul característico de él. El último era muy grande, con una nariz muy peculiar y las pestañas marcadas, llevaba una camisa hawaiana abierta, unos pantalones cortos y estaba descalzo, era tan grande que a la niña incluso le dio miedo.

Cuando Nami y su hija llegaron al final de la escalera en dirección a sus amigos, su hija se escondió atrás de ella ya que los gritos no se hicieron esperar, todos sus amigos estaban felices de que su querida amiga volvió.

-Nami-swaaaaaaaan!- grito un rubio

\- Nami, te estábamos esperando fufufu.-dijo una pelinegra

-Nami-nechan, eres toda una mujer!. Dijo el hombre grande.

-Namiiii! Te extrañamos!- dijeron dos hombres con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Minna! Los extrañe a todos!- dijo Nami feliz.

-Namii TuT nunca vuelvas a irte sin decirnos nada!. Dijo el chiquillo con gorro azul, después abrazando a su amiga.

\- Lo sé Chopper, lo siento por eso, pero ya no me iré, lo prometo. Dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Nami-swaaaaan! Pero que cambiada estas! Ni a comparación hace dos años atrás, mi querida Mellomireee!~. dijo el rubio con los ojos de corazones.

-Aunque no lo creas, extrañaba esos halagos Sanji-Kun- dijo Nami, estaba tan feliz que ni ganas tenía de golpear a su nakama por comparar su cuerpo al de dos años.

Aunque, era verdad, ahora tenia su pelo anaranjado muy largo, un poco ondulado, sus curvas se marcaron más, y tiene los pechos mas grandes-Sanji agradeció a Dios por ello- las personas de la calle si les dijeran que tenía una hija, se reirían hasta dolerle. Llevaba un vestido blanco corto, también ajustado a su figura, unas pantys que llegaban un poco mas arriba del muslo, y un cintillo rojo, que hacia juego con sus tacos.

-Vaya, parece que los dos años te quitaron lo maltratadora y manipuladora que eras. -bromeó el de nariz larga.

\- ¿Que haz dicho Usopp? – Nami con un aura calmado y inocente, haciendo temblar a Usopp- ¿no querrás aumentar tu deuda que por cierto aún no me haz pagado?

-piedad.. piedad.. piedad.. – solo eso atinó a decir el asustado Usopp.

-Tarde, ahora me debes 100.000 berries más- dicho esto lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente y con hilos de sangre, la gente solo observó, sorprendidos por la fuerza que tenia esa hermosa mujer esperando que nunca meterse en su camino, haciendo reír a sus nakamas

Su hija, que aún estaba escondida detrás de su mamá, se aproximo por un lado para ver quien estaba en el suelo, haciendo que Robin se percatará ello.

-Nami, en la carta que les mandaste a Luffy, dijiste que tenias una hija, ¿la presentarías?- dijo Robin con una sonrisa cálida.

-es verdad, es verdad, muéstrala Nami -dijo el lindo Chopper.

-Claro, Franky, chicos.. – Nami mientras hablaba sacaba a su hija de su escondida, ganándola al frente de todos- ella es **Emiko,** mi hija.

" _si llegara a tener un hijo.. lo llamaría Kenta.. que significa hombre fuerte, saludable y valiente, y si llegara a ser mujer, sería Emiko que significa risueña, sonriente y feliz, eso quisiera que fueran, felices, valientes y fuertes.. aunque sean como sean, los amaré igual._

 _Si estamos juntos para siempre, llamemos a nuestros hijos así, que dices Nami? ShiShi"_

Nami cerró los ojos al recordar esas palabras..

Era una viva imagen de su madre, tenia el pelo anaranjado, con unos pocos rasgos negros, su cara era igual a la de Nami, solo que ella tenia los ojos negros, como los de Luffy. Llevaba un vestidito simple, era verde con puntos negros, unos zapatitos negros, y el pelo corto abarrado en una coleta alta.

-Es.. hermosa – Robin fue la primera en hablar, ya que todos estaban hipnotizados por la belleza de la pequeña Emiko.

- **Emiko..** significa **sonriente feliz y risueña,** verdad Nami-san? – dijo Sanji arrodillándose frente a Emiko- Hola, pequeña Emiko, soy tu tío Sanji, estoy encantado de conocerte.

Emiko al principio tenía miedo de lo que el hombre pudiera hacerle, pero cuando acabo de hablar, sintió felicidad y alivio, también viendo a las personas frente a ella, sintió que ya nunca mas estaría sola, se sentía protegida, se sentía.. en familia, y eso solo lo sentía con Nami y Nojiko. Asique levanto su mano y como pudo dijo:

.. La.. Hola- Rió feliz de su segunda victoria, mas fácil que la anterior, aunque con la dulzura y inocencia que lo dijo cautivó el corazón de los 6 adultos presentes.

-Que kawaiii- dijeron todos con un suspiro acompañado.

Se dieron cuenta que llevaban mucho tiempo parados, asique empezaron a ir hacia la salida, Chopper como estudiante de medicina que era, le hizo preguntas referente a Emiko.

-Esta en la etapa de la independencia, de las palabras y significado de las cosas. Quiere hacer todo por sí sola, además como le cuesta hablar, se empieza a frustrar, asique hay que ser paciente en ese aspecto, además, esta descubriendo nuevas cosas como sus emociones, asique hay decirle como se siente para que pueda identificarlas. – dijo con orgullo Nami.

-Wow Nami, se nota que estás bien informada sobre esto. – dijo Usopp.

-Una madre de primera – le guiñó el ojo a Usopp, pero en ese instante, Nami recordó que faltaban 2 personas en su grupo de amigos.

-Minna, donde están Zoro y Luffy?

-Luffy esta en Terreno, y Zoro esta dando clases en su dojo Nami-oneechan. -dijo Franky.

-Asique Luffy siguió con sus estudios y Zoro al fin abrió su dojo?. Dijo Nami sorprendida.

-Si, parece que les esta yendo bien últimamente – Dijo Chopper.

Hace 2 años atrás, Zoro ha estado trabajando duramente para alcanzar su sueño, enseñarle a los niños y jóvenes lo magnifico que puede ser una espada, aparte de enseñarles como defenderse de los demás. Y Luffy, estudia Turismo Aventura, ya que según el todo lo relacionado con "Aventura" es genial, asique como encontró una carrera que contenía esa palabra casi al instante se eligió por ello. A Nami le sorprendió que siguiera con sus estudios, no pensó que duraría tanto.

-¿y donde fueron esta vez?- preguntó Nami

-Cerca de aquí, es un sendero a caballo, de seguro volverá en la tarde, fueron muy temprano.-respondió Sanji

Al llegar a fuera del Aeropuerto Nami se acordó de todo lo que tenía que hacer este día, tenia que hacer los trámites para retomar la carrera de Cartografía, ir a ver su antiguo departamento y mudarse, ya que un espacio tan pequeño para un niño en la etapa de Emiko no correspondía, y digamos que a ella tampoco, estaba muy acostumbrada a un espacio grande como el campo donde vivía, por suerte Bellemere-san se encargo de ello y ahora solo tenia que transportar el lugar.

-Chicos.. De verdad los extrañe, no creí que volvería o que me recordarían, pero aquí están para recibirme con los brazos abiertos, gracias por quererme de verdad, son mi querida familia. – dijo Nami al borde de llorar

\- ¿olvidarte? No seas baka, es imposible con los golpes que nos das. -bromeó Usopp, haciendo reír a todos.

-siempre estaremos para ti, Nami-san – dijo Sanji, con la aprobación de todos.

-esto es tan emotivo, no estoy llorando, bakas! Los quiero! – dijo un rio de lagrimas llamado Franky que terminó abrazándolos a todos

Al separarse, cada uno tenia que volver a la Universidad o a su facultad, Chopper y Usopp se fueron a la facultad de medicina, ya que Chopper y a Usopp le tocaban clases ahí. Usopp estudiaba terapia, ya que quería ayudar a la gente con toda clase de miedo o problema que tendrían, para hacerlos valientes como él. Franky se fue solo a la facultad de Ingeniería -estudia mecánica- Sanji le tocaban clases en la Universidad -estudiaba gastronomía- y bueno a Robin que estudiaba Arqueología, se quedó con Nami ya que no tenía clases. Todos se despidieron, sin antes quedar de acuerdo en juntarse en la nueva casa de Nami a desempacar, además de una fiesta de bienvenida con los 2 faltantes.

Nami, Robin, Emiko y Sanji se dirigieron primero a la Universidad One piece -donde estudiaban- a retomar su carrera y este ultimo a clase, ahora Nami tenia que volver a repetir todos los pasos de primer año, que parecían durar una eternidad -la foto, las becas, el pago, la inscripción etc- al final tendrá que colocarse al corriente con su curso, solo algunas clases las tomaría con el primer año de la carrera de Cartografía, y pero ella no se haría problema con los certámenes, porque ella nunca dejó de estudiar en el campo.

Ya eran las 3pm cuando vieron su antiguo departamento, estaba todo tal y como recordaba, solo como con 3 capas de polvo, pero entre Robin y Nami lo resolvieron, aunque mas que alguna cosa rompió Emiko al mirar todo curiosidad. Tuvieron mas trabajo por la culpa de la diablita, pero no se podían enojar con la carita de culpa que tenia Emiko. Ya habían arrendado el furgón de mudanza y solo tenían que esperar a los chicos.

-¿estás lista para verlo, verdad? – dijo Robin al observar como Nami jugaba con las manos de Emiko, lo cual dejó de hacer al escuchar la pregunta.

-He estado preparándome durante 2 años, yo creo que si – dijo Nami mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

-¿todavía lo amas, verdad? – preguntó Robin con suavidad.

-Mas de lo que yo desee Robin. Solo espero que no piense que yo vine aquí para que él se haga cargo de Emiko, solo quería ponerle fin a esto y volver a la normalidad, ya no volveré a escapar.- dijo Nami con un poco de tristeza, seguido de un suspiro.

-De verdad estoy orgullosa de ti, Nami. Pero ya sabes que Luffy todavía esta con Ha- . Robin se vio interrumpida ya que tocaron la puerta con fuerza, casi con ansiedad, lo que nuevamente despertó la curiosidad de su hija que se dirigía a la puerta, seguida de su Mamá que la tomó en brazos a disgusto de Emiko, pero mejor prevenir que curar.

Abriendo la puerta, se vio un hombre de cabello negro, una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, era un hombre hecho y derecho, era mucho más alto que hace dos años, era mucho mas musculoso que hace dos años, además daba vista directa a sus pectorales ya que llevaba una camisa roja abierta, short azul, un pañuelo a su cintura, sus características sandalias y sombrero de paja.

" _Esto será mas difícil de lo que planeé_ " pensó Nami.

Al otro lado, Luffy quedó con el mismo pensamiento que Nami, ya que, Nami de verdad se las arregló para dejarlo con la boca abierta, pero su impresión viene en plato doble, ya que vio a una maravillosa niña en los brazos de ella

 **Ella.. es..** – dijo Luffy con un hilo de voz.

 **Nuestra hija, Luffy.**


	3. Capitulo 3

Bueeno.. antes de empezar quisiera agradecerles a los que me escribieron tanto en este fic como en otro, nunca creí que a alguna persona le gustara una historia mía, por eso nunca me atreví a publicar algo.. Pero con el apoyo que estoy teniendo estoy muy feliz! Gracias a todos de verdad, los concejos, el apoyo etc, si sigue así, siempre tendré algo nuevo que escribirles! Dicho esto. Empezamos un nuevo capitulo!

Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, a excepción de Emiko.

 **El reencuentro**

Vale, tenia que admitir que esto no me lo esperaba.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?.

-O-

Después de esas palabras se percató de que tenían compañía.

Chopper y los chicos.. estaban detrás de Luffy, Todos habían presenciado el reencuentro de la ex parejita, y ahora nadie se atrevía a hablar.

El primero que se atrevió a hablar fue Chopper.

-H-hola Nami, veníamos a ayudarte con la mudanza.

-he, si claro, gracias chicos por venir a ayudarme, pueden pasar.

En ese instante Nami dio paso libre para que entraran, lo cual hicieron, pero Luffy seguía estático en su lugar, no podía dejar de ver a la criatura que traía Nami en brazos, lo cual incomodaba a la chiquilla, pero él solo pensaba, ¿ella de verdad era su hija? Bueno, eso no era mentira, ya que tenia indiscutibles rasgos de su padre. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Dónde estuvieron todo ese tiempo? ¿habrá pasado hambre? ¿habrá tenido miedo de algo sin estar él para protegerla? ¡¿Por qué Nami no le dijo nada?! Eso era una total injusticia, el era el papá, tenía que estar al tanto hasta cuantas veces va al baño al día..

Estaba apunto de hablar hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

-Oye Luffy, no te quedes ahí parado ¿No saludarás a tu hija? – una voz que escuchó a lo lejos lo hizo reaccionar, la conocía bien, era su mejor amigo Zoro. desde la noticia que tenía una bebé se ha estado perdiendo en sus pensamientos, lo cuál es bastante extraño, ya que el no es mucho de pensar, si no de actuar, pero entiéndalo, el pobrecito de un día para otro se enteró que era papá, aún estaba en shock.

Los demás, sabiendo que los tres necesitaban tiempo a solas, para su "reencuentro" se fueron retirando de la casa, haciendo provecho de ir a buscar los muebles y cosas que aun tenían que desempacar, Sin embargo, la "familia" no se dio cuenta de su retirada.

Luffy empezó a caminar hacia Nami, aún con la vista en Emiko, que no estaban tan lejos, pero sentía que faltaban kilómetros para poder alcanzarla. Cuando llegó, le hablo por primera vez a su hija después de 2 años de nacida.

Inclinándose ya que era un poco mas grande que Nami -no pasando desapercibido que esta a la altura de sus pechos- le preguntó:

-Hola, pequeñita. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Emiko con desconfianza, no sabía si responder o no, apenas estaba acostumbrándose a las nuevas personas que las rodeaban, ya llegaban más, se sentía como en un interrogatorio, como si lo que estuviera apunto de decir fuera caso de vida o muerte. Pero, igual a los que le sucedió a los demás, se sintió bien, que nada les pasaría estando cerca de ellos, sobre todo, con el hombre que tenía en frente.

-Emiko. Respondió con facilidad, a decir verdad le encantaba su nombre.

"Emiko.." pensó Luffy con nostalgia dándole una mirada a Nami, pero rápidamente volviendo a su hija, Nami lo había notado, lo cual hizo sonrojar.

-estoy feliz de conocerte, Emiko. Yo me llamo Luffy, yo soy… tu padre.

Nami que estaba pendiente de todo, le dolió oír esas palabras que antes cuando estaban juntos ansió escuchar, pero ahora, era diferente, estaban separados y Luffy.. con una mujer que no era ella.

Regresando a Emiko, ella quedó con la boca abierta, sabía el concepto de esa palabra, su mamá se encargo de la que supiera, aunque.. Nunca lo conoció, nunca sintió el amor de un padre, sabía que tenia el amor de su tía Nojiko y su Mamá, pero no es el mismo que tendría con un padre. En las tardes, ella pasaba horas dibujando(rayando) como sería si estuviera su papá, mamá y ella. Una familia, una familia que nunca tuvo. Pero ahora, estaba frente a él, el padre que siempre soñó, el padre que estaría con ella, el padre que jugaría con ella, el padre que bromearía con ella, el padre.. que la quisiera tanto como su madre.

-Padre.. – fue lo único que pudo decir – Padre.. – dijo ya al borde de las lagrimas, esto no era comparado a la felicidad que sentía al recibir sus regalos de cumpleaños pero a la vez estaba triste..

" _algún día tendrás un padre que te ame tanto como yo te amo a ti"_ Nami recordó las palabras que le había dicho cuando tenia 7 meses, lo que hizo que ella igual quisiera llorar.

-Ven aquí, hija mía. – Luffy no era la excepción, estaba igual que ellas, solo quería abrazarla, asique extendió sus brazos para recibirla.

Emiko no dudó, se soltó de los brazos de su mamá sin dejarla reaccionar, lo cual cayó a la dirección de su padre, pero el la atajó. Emiko coloco las piernas alrededor de su pecho y los bracitos a los costados de su cuello y su cabecita en el lado derecho de éste, Luffy le rodeó su cintura con su brazo y la mano la tenia en su cabellito. Se inclinó mas abajo, por la emoción, quedando como si quisiera agacharse a recoger algo, y Emiko quedo con el cuerpo colgando, pero no sintió miedo ya que, estaba en los brazos de su protector.

-o-o-otousan! – Emiko estaba sollozando, su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad, estaba en los brazos de su papá, como tantas veces había soñado, pero esta vez era de verdad.

-Mi niñita.. nunca más te dejaré sola, estaré siempre contigo, perdóname – prometía Luffy, con unas pequeñas lagrimas, ahora que ya tenía a su hija, no la volvería a dejar nunca más.

Nami con la escena que estaba viendo, se largó a llorar, peor con esas palabras, tuvo que morderse el labio para no llorar como su Emiko lo estaba haciendo. Apretó los puños, esto no debería ser así, ella no quería que fuera así, pero sabía que su amor ya no era correspondido, no habrían días los 3 juntos, riendo, jugando, comiendo, bromeando etc. Como una verdadera familia, como lo hubiera querido para su hija, aunque buscara un hombre para sustituirlo, ella no amaría nunca mas a otra persona, nunca con la fuerza que lo ama a él, y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a su hija que el hombre que estuvo a su lado desde que nació no era su padre.. asique se ahorró todo eso, y la crio sola, con ayuda de Nojiko, le daban el amor que ella nunca pudo tener, para que su hija fuera feliz. Cuando estaba viendo que el abrazo y los sollozos de su hija ya estaban terminando, se limpió los ojos rápidamente, no quería volver a verse débil, no frente a él.

Dejando a Emiko en el suelo, Luffy le limpio sus restos de lagrimas diciendo:

-No llores, Emiko. Te saldrán arrugas – Luffy hizo una cara graciosa como si fuera una abuelita toda arrugada, haciendo reír a las presentes.

Se levantó quedando frente a Nami, ya que con lo de su hija, no tuvo el tiempo de saludarla a ella.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo no, Nami?

-Si.. ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Y aquí, se creó un silencio incomodo, no sabían que decir, después de todo lo que pasó era entendible, uno nunca se encontrará con un ex que aún no superas y además te hizo sufrir demasiado, reencontrarse y hablarse lo mas natural del mundo, como amigos de la infancia, no era lo normal.

Luffy apunto de perderse en esos ojos color chocolate como anteriores veces, iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por unos golpes a la puerta, y ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta que no había nadie mas en la habitación.

-Eh, Minna! Podemos pasar? – preguntó Usopp

-Claro, claro! – reaccionó Nami.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Chopper con una cuna naranja, Robin unas bolsas de ropa, Sanji un guardarropa, Franky una mesa, Zoro, una parte de un sillón y Usopp dos sillas a los costados.

-De verdad me sorprende su fuerza chicos – Nami se refería a Sanji, Zoro y Franky

-No es la gran cosa- dijeron al unísono

-Yo me podría una cama entera con un mueble arriba.

-¡¿Qué dijiste marimo?! Entonces yo me puedo una cama, un mueble y 3 cajas pesadas arriba. -repuso.

\- Hai, Hai- dijeron todos-menos Emiko que miraba curiosa al par- golpeando algo imaginario.

-Bien chicos las cosas van ahí, ahí, y en esa otra pieza las cosas- dijo Nami señalando los costados y una habitación – si terminamos luego podemos hacer un banquete.

-¡¿Banquete?! – Dijo Luffy con los ojos como estrellas.

"algunas cosas no cambian" pensó Nami negando con la cabeza.

-Si, será mas rápido si todos ayudan.

-¡Yosh! Emiko, vamos a bajar cosas del carro de mudanza, ven sube. – Luffy le señalaba su espalda a la nombrada.

-¡Caballito! – gritó alzando los brazos, corriendo hacia la espalda de su Papá, al instante siendo recibida, cuando ya subió, los dos salieron de la casa con risas de fondo.

-¡LUFFY TEN CUIDADO, SI LE LLEGARA A PASAR ALGO TE MATO!

-tranquila Nami, Luffy nunca dejaría que le pasara algo fufufu, ven, ayúdame a ordenar la ropa.

Esas palabras de su amiga la hicieron calmarse, obedeciendo, se dirigieron a la habitación de Nami, acompañado de Sanji que tenia que llevar el guardarropa las seguía gritando 《espérenme mi mellomirees~ 》y también Chopper que tenia que llevar la cuna. Al salir de donde estaban, Usopp habló:

-Como creen que se tomará Hancock todo esto?

-Mugiwara fue un súpeeer hombre, lo extrañaré.

-Capaz que mate a Luffy primero -Dijo Zoro con la mano en su barbilla pensativo – después venga acá y descuartice a la bruja y a la niña.

-que cosas tenebrosas dices Z-zoro~ - Chopper ya estaba al borde del llanto con imaginar a Nami y a Emiko descuartizadas

-Mm Zoro, parece que Robin te pego lo sádica, no estarás pasando mucho tiempo con ella ehh- Usopp le paso un brazo por los hombros y movía sus cejas de arriba abajo.

-Tsk, cállate narizón – ni se preocupo en negarlo haciendo reír a los presentes.

-bueno, bueno, es mejor que dejemos las cosas en sus lugares e ir a buscar las demás, no quiero aumentar mis deudas – Dijo Usopp recordando todas las deudas que tiene de Nami, y ninguno quiere subirla más, asique hicieron lo que Usopp dijo.

 **Habitación Nami:**

 **-** Nami, dejare esto aquí, iré a ayudar a los demás.

-Gracias Chopper – dijo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

Al salir, Nami seguía con sus indicaciones.

 **-** Sanji, un poco mas a la derecha.

-Siii mi mellomiree~

Nami estaba viendo donde quedaría mejor el guardarropa, tenia un ojo cerrado, la lengua para arriba, y los dedos los tenia en forma de rectángulo.

-No, un poco mas a la izquierda- Sanji solo respondió con un hai.

-ahí está, perfecto! Gracias Sanji-kun

-siempre estaré para mis mellomirees~ - Dijo con el cuerpo es forma de espagueti y corazones en los ojos.

-Sanji, creo que es mejor que vayas a ayudar a los demás –

-claro que si Robin-chaaan! - se manchó Sanji de la habitación después de hacer, una pose militar.

Nami y Robin se dirigieron al mueble para doblar y guardar la ropa donde corresponde.

-Aquí arriba ira la ropa interior, en una cajón la mía y en la otra la de mi Emiko, las de abajo será una de Emiko y dos mías- indicó.

-Claro Nami – le sonrió cálidamente empezando a desempacar y ordenar la ropa, Nami la imitó – por cierto.. como fue el reencuentro, por lo visto, termino bien ¿verdad?

-Fue.. emotivo, imaginaba el peor de los casos, como que no la quisiera ni ver, que la rechazara y cosas así, pero no estuve ni cerca.

-Sabes que Luffy nunca haría algo como eso, menos con su hija.

-Lose, creo que me ganó el miedo y me hizo juzgarlo mal.- Terminó Nami concentrándose en lo que estaba haciendo.

 **Fuera de la casa:**

-¡Mira, Emiko! ¡Estas volando! – Luffy tenía a su hija levantada lo mas que podían sus brazos, llevándola de aquí y allá como su fuera un avión, pero él sin moverse de su lugar, hasta se le había olvidado que tenia que desempacar.

-¡Papi, vuelo, vuelo!

Luffy miraba con orgullo y adoración a su hija, era un tesoro para él que nadie le quitaría. Por disgusto de la niña, Luffy la bajo hasta llegar a su pecho, colocando sus piernas alrededor de este, a Emiko ya no le gustaba ser cargada, pero no quería perder ningún segundo con él, como si volviera a tener un año.

-Eres muy hermosa, Emiko, aunque eso era esperarse, ya que tú mama es Nami Shishishi.

En ese momento, llegaron los demás a excepción de Robin y Nami ya que estaban ocupadas.

-De verdad no puedo creer que esa preciosidad sea tu hija, Luffy – dijo Sanji rascándose la cabeza y ladeando la cabeza.

-Ni yo Sanji. – respondió volteando a ver a sus nakamas.

-Luffy, cuando estabas con Nami, ¿nunca sospechaste que estaba embarazada? – interrogó Usopp de brazos cruzados.

-No, Usopp, nunca la vi extraña ni nada por el estilo.

Ellos empezaron a recoger los muebles y cosas para después meterlas en la casa, Emiko se quedó a jugar en el jardín, obviamente a la vista de todos los presentes.

-Luffy.. sabes que tienes que decirle esto a Hancock ¿verdad? – Dijo mientras amontonaba cosas para llevar.

-Lo se Zoro, pero no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de como empezar, o como decirle.

-Pues deberías pensar en algo ya, porque si quieres estar con tu hija, tendrás que ausentarte en tu departamento y lo empezará a sospechar.

-Luffy, el marimo tiene razón – dijo sacando un cigarrillo, pero guardándolo al recordar que había un bebé presente – no puedes andar así como así sin que ella se entere.

-eso no es SÚPER..

-Luffy, estas en graves problemas -Chopper le estaba dando palmadas en la espalda del nombrado.

-Luffy, espero estar presente el día de tu funeral – Bromeó Usopp

Empezaron a caminar hacia la casa, Luffy no contestó a ninguno de sus comentarios, ya que todos tenían razón, estaba en graves problemas. Solo le aviso a Emiko que los siguiera hacia dentro.

Después de al fin terminar de desempacar todo y limpiar, Nami miro su casa con orgullo, estaba un poco lejos de la cuidad pero eran detalles, además pasaba una micro por aquí cerca para ir a la Universidad. Era una casa Blanca con Naranjo, constaba de un solo piso, ya que si era de 2 pisos, había el riesgo de que Emiko se cayera por las escaleras sin estar a la vista de su madre y prefería no arriesgarse. Era pequeña, tenia 4 habitaciones, comedor, baño, dormitorio, cocina. Lo cual era bueno, podía vigilar a su hija sin problemas. Tenían un patio grande, apto para que una niña de 2 años jugara, en el trasero colocaría sus mandarinas y en el delantero plantara flores y arboles de adorno, de tan solo pensarlo se llena de orgullo a lo linda que se verá su casa.

El banquete no se hizo esperar, cada uno contó como les ha estado yendo y como eran sus clases, le comentaron a Nami lo que hicieron en estos 2 años que ella estuvo ausente. Luffy y Robin estaban jugando con Emiko, Nami y Zoro estaban haciendo los retos de quien consumía más alcohol como los viejos tiempos, cuando terminó su "juego". Luffy creyó que ya era hora de hablar con Nami.

-Nami, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

-un segundo es muy corto, ¿no lo crees? Jajaj – bueno Nami ya estaba pasadita del alcohol, ya que hace tiempo que no se relajaba así y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad – okey, vamos al dormitorio.

Nami cuando se levantó le fallaron las piernas y Luffy tuvo que sujetarla, sin antes decirle 《estás borracha》 y respondido por un 《estoy bien》 de Nami.

"suerte" pensó Robin, que estaba con una Emiko dormida, fue la única que se percató que ellos abandonaban la sala.

Al llegar, Luffy la sentó en su cama y se ganó en frente de ella como si fuera una niña que era regañada por la Mamá al romper un vaso.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Decirte qué? Respondió como pudo.

-Qué teníamos una hija.

-te lo iba a decir - se excusó.

-pues no me lo dijiste, deberías haberlo hecho.

-Créeme que te lo iba a decir, pero no fue el momento indicado.

-¿Por qué?

" _Luffy.. tengo algo muy importante que decirte, sé que te gustará._

 _-Nami, yo también tengo algo que decirte.. -dijo cabizbajo y triste-".._

-Por nada, ya no importa – dijo con voz baja, se estaba deprimiendo, y el alcohol no ayudaba.

-Bueno, pero ahora que ya la conocí, no quiero dejarlas solas-: "espera, dijo ¿dejarlas?" pensó Nami- quiero hacerme cargo de ustedes, déjame pagar su comida, su luz, su agua, déjame cuidar de uste-

-Espera, espera, ¿tú crees que vine aquí por limosna?

-No Na- lo volvió a interrumpir, se levanto para hacerle frente, ¿desde cuando había crecido tanto?

-Yo se cuidarme sola, se cuidar de las dos, puedo manejar esto sola, estuve 2 años en un campo con Nojiko y pude aprender a independizarme, ella no me daba la comida, me la ganaba trabajando, no volveré depender de ti, Luffy. – dijo exageradamente seria, de verdad el alcohol no estaba ayudando.

-Nami, no puedo no sentirme culpable, estuve 2 años separado de ella, 2 años que no supe nada sobre ti y ni sabía que ella existía, me perdí su primera patada, me perdí sus primeras palabras, me perdí sus primeros pasos, me perdí su nacimiento, me perdí ver como su primer diente crecía, hasta siento haberme perdido su primera sonrisa, no quiero perderme nada mas, al menos déjame cuidar de ella.. – Dijo suplicante, se acercó a ella por instinto, no podía negar que algunas veces quería volver a sentirla así, cerca de su cuerpo, con esos ojos color chocolate mirándolo fijamente.

Por la otra parte, ahora Nami se sentía culpable, tenia razón, nunca pensó en eso, ahora se daba cuenta de lo egoísta que fue en ese sentido, solo pensó en escapar, además de lo inmadura que era en ese tiempo, solo pensó en ella. Quería llorar, de verdad se había equivocado en irse, Nunca tuvo que quitarle esos momentos a Luffy, lágrimas se empezaron a asomar alertando a Luffy.

-Gomen.. nunca pensé en eso, fui egoísta, lo sé, solo pensé en mi, si tan solo lo hubiéramos hablado sería distinto, gomen.. – empezó a sollozar y lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y agachó la cabeza, de verdad que no le gustaba que la vieran débil, mañana recordaría no volver a tomar una gota de alcohol. Luffy se acercó mas a ella, le levantó el rostro con la mano en la barbilla y le dijo:

-se nota que algunas cosas no han cambiado, nunca te ha gustado que te vieran llorar – le empezó a limpiar con los dedos las lagrimas que estaban cayendo, Nami se sonrojó por el acto, se dio cuenta que estaban muy cerca y estaba la luz apagada, solo por la ventana se asomaba la luz de la luna creando un ambiente "romántico".

-Esta bien Luffy, cuidarás de ella, recuperarás tus años perdidos, pero de esta casa Emiko no se mueve, puedes venir a visitarla, eres bienvenido en esta casa.

-Gracias Nami, de verdad te lo agradezco – era tanta la felicidad de Luffy que la abrazó sin ser consciente de los sentimientos que aún albergaba Nami, que se sonrojó aun más, correspondió al abrazo.

Se quedaron así por un tiempo, no les importaba cuanto pasara, querían estar así todo el tiempo posible, entre los brazos del otro.

Nami sentía que el alcohol ya le estaba nublando la mente, levantó el rostro sin romper el abrazo, quedando como a la babilla de Luffy, mirándolo directamente. Luffy que mantenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió al ver que su acompañante se movía, encontrándose con una sonrojada Nami, asique hablo sin pensar.

-Eres hermosa, siempre lo haz sido, pero ahora lo eres más, con ese hermoso cabello y esos ojos, nadie que te viera pasar por la calle no se detendría al pensar que lo que digo es verdad.

Nami creyó que estaba soñando, dejándose llevar por el momento, acercó sus labios a los suyos, sin ser detenida. A Luffy no se le notaba, pero igual estaba pasado de las copas, asique no le importó, solo quería sentirla mucho más cerca asique la apegó más a su cuerpo, faltaban centímetros más y..

Sonó el teléfono de Luffy, sacándolos de su burbuja, Nami se separo bruscamente de él, había recuperado un poco de su consciencia y no podía creer lo que casi acababa de pasar,

Vale esto no se lo esperaba, estuvieron apunto de besarse, ¡APUNTO! Ahora, oficialmente, odiaba los celulares. Pero..

¿Cómo había llegado a esto?

Luffy soltando un par de maldiciones por interrumpir, al ver el nombre de quien lo estaba llamando, volvió a poner los pies sobre la tierra, percatándose de lo que estuvo apunto de hacer.

 **11:48pm**

 **Llamada: Hancock** **.**

 **Continuará..**

Últimamente tengo mucho tiempo libre, asique no me es problema actualizar, lo cual me gusta, pero este capitulo es un poco interesante por donde lo escribí, lo escribí en medio del rio arriba de un kayak, me sentí mas inspirada para escribirla, ya que era un poco semejado a One piece no se, yo me sentí así

Y ustedes.. ¿Dónde escriben para sentirse inspirados? ¿o simplemente en cualquier parte?

Yo quiero sabeeer:(

Bueno, la historia ya se esta tomando forma, y les prometo que se pondrá mucho mas interesante, asique vale la pena seguirla.. hasta la proxima!


	4. Capitulo 4

Aaaqui con un nuevo capitulo! De verdad gracias por el apoyo que me están dando, nunca pensé que esto superaría lo seguidores, y ni decir de las visitas! Gracias por los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme comentarios, soy feliz con tal de que los vean:D

Antes de empezar quería comentarles algo, yo tengo esta historia terminada en modo de que se me el final y que se que pasara en cada capitulo, solo tengo que escribirlos, y les prometo que cada vez se hará mas interesante (mini spoiler: dura **más** de 20 capitulos)

Bueno esto no tiene que ver con la historia pero igual; alguien vio la final de la batalla de gallos? Que les pareció? A mi me decepcionó u.u

 **Aclaración:** Luffy en esta historia **NO** tiene la cicatriz en forma de "X" ya que Ace está sano y salvo aquí los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, a excepción de algunos.

 **RECUPERANDO UN POCO DEL TIEMPO PERDIDO.**

 **Llamada:**

 **-H-hola Hancock. -** Luffy de verdad que estaba nervioso, por lo que casi llego a hacer minutos antes, y Nami a oír la nombrada se sentó, y escuchaba atentamente lo él decía.

- **Hola amor, ya es tarde, ¿Dónde estas?**

 **-En la casa de Zoro, estamos compartiendo. –** habló rápidamente, a pesar de que estaba hablando por teléfono, no pudo evitar hacer su cara cuando miente.

- **Oh, ¿a que hora crees que volverás?**

 **-mmh, yo creo que en 10 min más** \- Luffy sacó su teléfono de su oreja un momento para ver la hora de su celular.

- **Bueno, solo no tomes demasiado, maneja con cuidado, te estaré esperando aquí, Adiós amor, Te amo.**

 **-si, si, lo haré, yo igual te amo, adiós.. –** dijo antes de colgar, encontrándose con una mirada dolida de la pelinaranja.

-en la casa de Zoro. – repitió.

Se encogió de hombros despreocupado, como si nada hubiera pasado entre los dos hace unos momentos y dijo:

-No está bien visto decirle a tu pareja que estás con tu ex en una habitación y tu hija en la casa.

Decir que esas palabras le dolió, queda corto, ahora sentía el alcohol correr por sus venas nuevamente, y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sabía que eran exs, sabía que tenia una pareja, pero 2 años separados y sin ningún contacto, tuvo la pequeña esperanza de que él no siguiera con ella, solo lo supuso al conocer a Luffy, el no era de relaciones pasajeras, y menos lo dudaba cuando recordaba sus ojos dolidos y determinados cuando la dejó, dejándole en claro que quería estar con Hancock.

Luffy al ver las lagrimas que se asomaban por los ojos de ella, se alarmó, y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de la dureza de sus palabras dichas, la vio limpiarse los ojos, pararse de su cama y dirigirse a la salida, había metido la pata, pero no sabia donde, era verdad lo que dijo, el error fue con la frialdad que se atrevió a mencionarlo, eso pensó el, en parte era cierto, pero la verdad es que Nami, estaba dolida a saber que oficialmente estaba con ella, y que ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad de volver a sus años de felicidad que tuvo con Luffy.

-Lo siento Nami, no quise decir eso.- la alcanzó antes de que abriera la puerta.

-No, tranquilo, no hay problema, total tienes razón. – Nami miraba fijamente la puerta mientras hablaba, no quería hacerle frente.

-No Nami, eres mi amiga, de verdad te extrañé, sé que debía haberle dicho la verdad a Hancock, pero me está empezando a doler la cabeza, no estoy pensando con claridad, además con el momento en que llamó, menos ayudó – esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

"Amiga.." pensó Nami,doliendole el pecho, pero no pudo evitar reír al imaginar la tremenda resaca que tendría Luffy y los demás en la mañana, y ella no era la excepción.

"de verdad estoy borracha" pensó Nami haciéndola reír más.

Luffy al escucharla reír sonrió aliviado, algo había hecho bien, además.. extrañaba la risa de su "amiga" después de 2 años sin verla, no le gustó el ultimo recuerdo que tuvo con ella, ojalá hubiera sido como este momento, aunque prácticamente era imposible.

" _no es verdad.. dijo Nami con hilo en la voz._

 _-lo siento.. el sombrero de paja tapaba sus ojos, no quería enfrentarse a la mirada de Nami._

 _-lo sientes -repitió- lo sientes.. -dijo mas alto- ¡LO SIENTES! ¡OBVIO QUE NO! ¡MIRAME! – exigió, Luffy no podía hacerlo, no ahora._

 _Luffy sintió como ella le levanto el rostro obligándolo a mirarla, al ver esa escena sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos, Nami tenía los ojos rojos, reflejaba sufrimiento, traición, decepción, dolor, perdió el brillo que tantas veces le dedico esos ojos. Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por un mejillas y terminar por su barbilla, por esta razón no quería mirarla, no tenia el valor de enfrentarse a eso. Nami terminó por hablar._

 _-ya no hay vuelta atrás.. de verdad te olvidaste.. de.. todo lo.. que vivimos juntos Luffy.. lo olvidaste.. por completo.. – Nami estaba empezando a sollozar._

 _-No.. -dijo Luffy- mientes.. -replico- No.. – Mientes, Mientes, ¡MIENTES! -gritó antes de empujarlo - ¡VET.."_

al verla ahí riendo, decidió disfrutar de la risa que estaba emitiendo, al volver a recordar lo anterior. Después que las risas cesaran Nami habló:

-de verdad despertaremos con una resaca horrible Luffy.

-te apuesto a que si ShiShiShi.

Nami soltó las ultimas risas antes de recuperar la compostura.

-Volviendo a lo de Emiko.. ¿tienes clases en la mañana o en la tarde? – preguntó.

-En la tarde ¿por qué?.

-bien, yo tengo en la mañana, no tenía quien cuidara de la animada y desordenada Monkey D. Emiko -Nami recalcó el "animada y desordenada" dejándole claro a Luffy que lo culpaba porque lo heredó de el, haciéndole reír a este ultimo- podrás venir en la mañana aquí, mientras yo estudio, en estos momentos el dinero que ahorre lo tengo para mis estudios, y para Emiko y por supuesto mi ropa, no puedo darme el lujo de gastarlo en una niñera.

-ShiShiShi Nami, se me olvidó el gusto que tenías por el dinero.

-hai hai, entonces.. ¿aceptas? No me hagas gastar una niñera.

-¡Por supuesto! Quiero tener todo el tiempo posible con ella.

-Bien, entonces como ya está decidido, podemos volver a la sala ¿verdad?

-¡Claro!

Como estaban al frente de la puerta solo les bastaba abrirla, Nami quien abrió la puerta seguida de Luffy, presenciaron una común y graciosa escena de los mugiwaras

Zoro estaba riéndose con orgullo y mas fuerte de lo normal(obviamente ebrio) veía como Franky caía inconsciente hacía atrás por consumir demasiado alcohol, mientras éste anotaba en su mente nunca volver a retar Zoro en el sake.

Chopper y Usopp tenían palillos en la nariz mientras cantaban fuertemente con carcajadas, estaban bailando encima de la mesita cuadrada de Nami, ganándose un reproche por esta última, aunque ninguno les importó, Luffy al verlos se les unió casi instantáneamente.

Sanji estaba alabando a Robin como siempre, que tenía una pequeña copa de vino en la mano y en la otra cargaba a Emiko dormida con una cara de disgusto por el ruido que había, aun así no despertaba, Sanji al ver que se acercaba la pelinaranja fue como un remolino hacia a ella para ver si necesitaba algo, ganándose un insulto de Zoro diciéndole "ero-cock" y respondido al instante por Sanji gritando "¡¿Qué haz dicho marimo?! Iniciando sus ya comunes peleas.

Nami se sentó al lado de Robin y le preguntó:

¿hizo mucho desorden mientras no estaba? ¿no que es bonita dormida?

-tranquila Nami fufufu, es un amor.. pero sería mas bonita si no tuviera su cara de disgusto.

-seguro será por el ruido -murmuró- ¡Yosh! Minna, Emiko necesita dormir asique todos ¡SE VAN! – finalizo ganándose la atención de todos.

-Por mi bien, total ya de acabó el sake. – Dijo Zoro levantándose de donde estaba.

-¡Claro mi Nami-swaaaan~! Todo por mi dulce Emiko-san.

\- aaaaah -suspiró Usopp- que bueno que mañana es Viernes, no hay clases, así no tendré que llegar con resaca, Hey Luffy -El mencionado se volteó hacia Usopp- ¿quieres ir a pescar mañana? ¡Donde siempre!

-¡Claro! ShiShiShi

-¡Yo también quiero ir! -dijo Chopper levantando su mano y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Chicos -habló Nami- ninguno de ustedes manejará en ese estado, asique dejarán sus autos aquí, con sus llaves, haber si encuentro algún berrie – con esto último se le formó los ojos en forma de berrie.

-Oe, oe, oe, oe – dijeron todos excepto Robin, que solo cerro lo ojos y tenia una gota en la cien.

Sanji fue el primero en entregar sus llaves antes de colocarse a Franky en su hombro como un saco de papas y decir 《yo me llevo a este》 y se marchó antes de decirles las buenas noches a sus damas.

Los siguientes en irse fueron Zoro y Robin entregando también la llave de su auto, iban saliendo antes de que Usopp quiso bromear nuevamente a la parejita.

-Hey Robin! No vayas a violar a Zoro esta noche eh! -dijo en tono travieso.

-No será solamente esta noche Usopp FufuFu – Dijo con una sonrisa al igual que el tono de su amigo, Zoro solo carcajeó por la expresión de su nakama, probablemente no dormiría esta noche 《apresurémonos por llegar Robin》 dijo Zoro en todo seductor, marchándose el par sin mirar atrás.

"Quién pensaría que estos dos acabarían juntos.." pensó Nami negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno nosotros también nos vamos- Usopp dijo después de salir de su trance.

-las llaves..

-Hai, Hai – dijeron al unísono los tres, pasándoselas

Se despidieron, con Chopper y Usopp quejándose por la larga caminata que les quedaba, y Luffy feliz porque tendrá tiempo para estar con su Hija.

Nami vio todo el desorden que había, recriminándose ella misma por ni haber pedido que la ayudaran o obviamente aumentar las deudas. Al final dejó de pensar en eso, le coloco un pijamita rosado a Emiko y ella durmió con bragas y una polera simple de tirantes, acostó a su hija y después la quedó mirando hasta que decidió acostarse, dando por terminado un día de tantas emociones a la vez.

 **3 semanas después..**

Como acordaron ese día, Luffy cuidaba a Emiko por la mañana y Nami por la tarde y resto del dia. Luffy no tuvo problemas con Hancock porque ella tenía trabajo por la mañana, y ella sabia que el estudiaba en la tarde. Emiko ya hablaba con mayor facilidad, ya no se frustraba cuando alguna que otra palabra no le salía, además ahora no había que empeñarse tanto en entender que esta diciendo. Luffy y Nami no se veían mucho, solo cuando ella llegaba y Luffy se tenía que marchar, dando por entendido que su mañana con su pequeña había terminado. A Nami trató de guardarse sus sentimientos muy dentro de sí, para poder seguir adelante, ahora solo se conformaba con ser su amiga, como los viejos tiempos.

Era de mañana, Nami estaba un poco extrañada por la falta de alumnos en la clase, aunque no era muy extraño, había gente ahí que no le interesaba estudiar, solo venían cuando le daba la gana, pero estar sola ahí, no daba buena espina. Un profesor que pasaba por ahí vio a un alumno ahí lo cual le extraño.

-¡oh! Señorita, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿No leyó el correo de mi colega?

-¿Correo? – preguntó Nami quien se acercó hacia el profesor.

-Si, esta hospitalizado, no podrá venir a trabajar en un par de días, ¿con quién le toca después?

-Con el profesor Silvers.

-Lo siento, el tampoco estará presente, su bebé nacerá y pidió día administrativo. Será mejor que vuelva a casa, y no se olvide de mandarme su trabajo por correo, la hora de entrega finalizara mañana en la tarde.- terminó, alejándose hacia su clase.

-Muchas gracias profesor. – Nami dio media vuelta, no tenía idea, ella no tenía computador en casa, siempre se encargaba de terminar sus trabajos en la biblioteca de la Universidad, asique no estaba enterada de nada de esto, se anotó mentalmente que cuando tuviera dinero sobrante, se compraría una computadora.

Mientras iba en el bus que la llevaba a casa, fue pensando que a pesar de que ya han pasado 3 semanas, no ha tenido mucha interacción con Luffy, siempre cuando llegaba tenía que irse, y eso lo entendía, tenía que estudiar. Pero ahora iba de regreso a casa, y era de mañana, le tocaba a Luffy estar con su hija, ¿Qué hablarían? ¿habrán silencios incomodos? ¿hablaran sin parar? La verdad lo ultimo lo dudaba, ya que no tuvieron una buena "despedida" y hablar normalmente con alguien que amaste desde secundaria, tampoco encajaba.

Iba perdida pensando que no se dio cuenta que ya estaba frente a su casa abriendo la puerta, y se pilló a Luffy jugando a las tasitas con Emiko, el vestía un delantal rosado y un gorro rosado, además de su cara toda rayada(maquillada) a petición de Emiko ya que era una fiesta 《importante》 lo cual había que ir vestido elegantemente, y eso era lo mas elegante que había para una niña de dos años.

Al ver Nami a Luffy así, vestido de rosa, pintado por Emiko, sentado en una silla que con suerte le cabía su trasero, y con las piernas a mas no flexionar, se largó a reír llamando la atención de los 2 presentes.

-Nami haz llegado temprano ShiShiShi – Saludó el pelinegro.

-¡Mami! ¡Mami! Haz llegado! – Emiko en felicidad total, se lanzo a los brazos de Nami, siendo recibida inmediatamente.

Nami recuperándose de la risa dijo:

-¿y ustedes que están haciendo par de revoltosos?

-Yo no soy revoltoso. -replicó.

-¡Mami! ¿Te gutaria acompañarnos?.

-Claro- respondió Nami ignorando el comentario de Luffy.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Nami había quedado igual que Luffy, obviamente obra de Emiko y su ayudante Luffy, estuvieron así largo tiempo, escuchando como su hija hablaba con sus peluches y sirviéndoles el té a los cinco presentes.

Al terminar la fiesta del té, Nami quería venganza.. y Luffy no era la excepción.

-Emiko.. ¿no crees que tienes la cara muy limpia – dijo Nami viendo a su hija malévolamente

-Si.. creó que te tenemos que arreglar este problema, empezando por aquí – Luffy le había "pintado" su cachete de color rojo, haciendo temblar a Emiko.

-¡No por favor No! Mi carita no… - decía Emiko casi llorando por pensar que le harían a su carita.

-jijiji.. – rieron al unísono Luffy y Nami, al instante rayando la cara de su hija.. mientras ella gritaba piedad, pero a la vez le estaba divirtiendo.

-Mmh, creo que le falta algo a esta obra maestra. – Dijo Luffy pensativo después de terminar con Nami de rayarle la cara a Emiko, ella parecía un arcoíris, tenia rojo los labios, pero la pintura estaba muy corrida, los ojos delineados para arriba, le dibujaron la ceja rizada de Sanji, y entre muchas cosas mas, parecía un verdadero y tierno payaso.

-¿Qué mas le puede faltar Luffy?

-La sonrisa de nuestra hija. – terminó Luffy antes de hacerle cosquillas a Emiko, lo cual era muy delicada en ese tema (herencia de Nami), Luffy se refirió a eso porque Emiko estaba a punto de llorar por lo que había pasado a su carita, un bebé normal ya habría llorado al ver la cara malévola de Nami pero ella era Monkey D. Llorar no encajaba en su lugar, pero aún así era una bebé.

"nuestra hija.." pensó Nami, una mirada triste se formó en sus labios, si alguien viera la escena que tuvieron con su hija anteriormente, pensarían que era la familia mas feliz del mundo, pero ella sabía que no era así, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, pensar esto la deprimió mas.

Luffy dándose cuenta que la sonrisa que había mantenido Nami todo ese tiempo se iba desvaneciendo actuó rápido, agarro a Nami por la cintura ganándola al lado de Emiko, que por ciento estaba tirada en un sillón inflable, le empezó a hacer cosquillas a las dos, sabiendo de ante mano que recibiría una golpiza por parte de Nami, pero no le importaba, no quería volver a verla triste nunca más, ni después de ese día, haría lo imposible por ver a sus amigos felices y a ella.

Como había predicho Luffy, terminó recibiendo una golpiza por la Pelinaranja dejándolo casi inconsciente, pero por lo menos ya volvía a sonreír como antes.

Nami decidió no pensar en eso, ya que no podía estar triste frente a Luffy.

Pasó volando la mañana, estuvieron como 1hora tratando de sacarse la pintura, recibiendo quejas de Luffy diciendo:

-me arrancas la pieeeel.

-no seas exagerado, baka, ¡ aprende a ser mujer! – exclamó.

-¡pero si soy hombre!- replicó.

Si así sucesivamente, algunas partes no lograron ser borradas, pero con base de Nami lograron ser disimuladas.

-no estés mucho al sol, osino se correrá. – Dijo mientras le aplicaba en el cuello y mandíbula del pelinegro, aunque fuera solo una simple aplicación, ella no podía evitar sonrojada.

-Si, si. Respondió.

Luffy se fue de ahí directo a la Universidad, iba con unos chores negros, una camina roja y al medio de esta estaba de color amarillo, la llevaba desabrochaba ya que estaba haciendo mucha calor.

Ya habían terminado las clases, Luffy se había dormido en clase de contabilidad ya que le aburrida demasiado los números, aun así se sentía cansado, además de tener que manejar 30min devuelta a casa, pero aun así estaba feliz, había pasado tiempo con Emiko y Nami, siendo unas de sus mañanas mas divertidas que ha tenido.

Al llegar a casa, Hancock estaba cocinando, y se acercó rápidamente a Luffy para abrazarlo, siendo correspondida.

Al finalizar el abrazo, se dio vuelta con las manos en las mejillas para decirle:

-Luuuffy, te hice carne para cenar, y es muucha, pase a comprar antes de venir a casa ¿seré una buena esposa ahora?.

-¡¿Carne?- cuando escuchó esa palabra, no logró escuchar nada mas que proviniera de la pelinegra. Estaba ya imaginando una montaña de carne lo que hizo que le saliera baba por la boca.

-S-si – Hancock bajo la miraba y vio que su vestido morado estaba manchado con color piel, parecía base, lo cual extraño a la pelinegra ya que antes de abrazarlo no estaba manchada.

Se dio vuelta y vio que en la clavícula y mandíbula de este tenia color rojo.

 **-Luffy, ¿Por qué tienes lápiz labial allí?-** apuntó.

Luffy que había estado perdiéndose en su isla de carne fue regresado hacía la tierra por dichas palabras.

 **¿Ahora como explicaría esto?**

 **Continuará..**

No me mateeeeenn jaja, ¿Qué hará Luffy para librarse de esta? Dumm dumm lo sabremos en el prox capitulo!


	5. Capitulo 5

No saben lo que me costo escribir en computador, tuve que descargar como mil veces word y después no me pescaba la cuenta, lo termine escribiendo online, pero lo bueno es que no se me ha quitado la inspiración, además es mas fácil escribir por aquí, y eso. Como siempre, gracias por el apoyo 3

Estos personajes **NO** me pertenecen, a excepción de algunos.

 **La sospecha.**

-vamos Luffy, respóndeme, te haz quedado callado. - Hancock exigía una respuesta, mientras que en su mente se imaginaba infinidades de cosas sobre lo que significaba ese labial en la cara de él.

-Ha si, lo siento – Luffy pensaba como salir de esta, pero mientras hablaba, una lámpara imaginaria se prendía en su cabeza- esto – dijo borrándoselo – es que hoy me tocaba Contabilidad y me quede dormido, y supongo que al caerse mi cabeza a la mesa me raye con mi plumón - mintió, aunquel no era del todo mentira, eso ayudo a no hacer su típica cara cuando mentía, solo miro hacia un lado, recordando lo incomodo que había dormido en esa mesa. Se colocó las manos atrás de la cabeza dando aire despreocupado.

Hancock haciendo creer en las palabras de Luffy dijo:

-Bueno, nunca te ha gustado Contabilidad, asique eso no es sorpresa, cariño, así que ven, comamos y nos iremos a dormir ¿si?. - le tendió la mano.

-Claro ShiShiShi – le correspondió.

Hancock aunque tenga una personalidad muy infantil e ingenua, tenia su edad, y entendía ciertas cosas, como Luffy algún día la dejará, las parejas con una gran diferencia de edad tienden a terminar tarde o temprano, aunque ellos ya llevaran 2 años, sabia que ese día llegaría, aun sabiéndolo, no estaba para nada preparada para ese momento, y ojalá nunca llegue, para cumplir su fantasía de estar hasta la muerte juntos, solamente con el, solo con Luffy.

Pasara lo que pasara, ella disfrutaría cada segundo con el, sobre todo que ahora sabía que había gato encerrado, y muy pronto ella lo liberaría.

Era de mañana, el día en que volvería a ver a su linda Emiko, de solo pensarlo se le creaba una sonrisa tonta en los labios, seria mejor si Nami estuviera ahí, a pesar de todo, eran amigos, desde muy pequeños antes de sus años de relación, le encantaría también recuperar su tiempo perdido cuando se fue sin decirle nada a nadie, o eso era lo que creía. No podía negar lo cambiada que estaba, definitivamente le gusta más como lucía con su pelo largo que el corto, pero de cualquier manera se vería hermosa. Sus pechos se volvieron mucho mas grandes que la última vez que los vio, ¿serán igual de blanditos como hace dos años? -agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro – no podía pensar eso, el estaba con Hancock, el la quería, de verdad la quería, pero a veces dudaba de porque había dejado a Nami, después de todo, paso casi toda su vida con ella, no podía evitar extrañarla , extrañar su cuerpo, extrañar su risa, extrañar sus caricias, extrañar hasta cuando le pegaba, sabía que estaba siendo un cretino al pensar esto mientras Hancock dormía a su lado, no merecía esto,, pensar en el cuerpo de otra mujer mientras ella le entregaba su corazón sin dudarlo, le agradecía todo lo que hacia por él, cuando llegaba cansado a casa, ella le esperaba con platos llenos de comida, cuando no entendía algo ella tenia la paciencia suficiente para explicarle hasta que entendiera, también que tuviera la casa ordenada, osino Luffy no se pillaría ni el mismo entre el montón de basura que se crearía.

Aun así, no podía evitar exasperarse cada vez que le decía que tenia que ir a casa de Robín a visitarla o tener que ir donde alguna compañera a terminar un trabajo sin tener que darle mil excusas, y ella poco más le entregaba un gas pimienta, parecía mas una relación de padre sobreprotector, y una chica adolecente, que una pareja de verdad. Pero cuando estaba con Nami, no tenia problema, solo con una mirada que le dedicaba, el entendía perfectamente que si intentaba hacer algo no viviría para contarlo. Ahora se sintió peor porque las estaba comparando, de verdad no sabia que le pasaba, y si alguien le pudiera decir, no dudaría en escucharlo.

Ya iba colocándose sus pantalones cortos de siempre cuando sintió que su acompañante despertaba.

Hancock, desde hace rato que estaba despierta, no porque en una tres horas tenía que ir a trabajar, si no porque estaba decidida a saber donde se dirigía cada mañana, no hablo antes porque observaba con medio ojo abierto, que Luffy estaba mirando fijamente su pantalón corto que tenia en la mano, no sabia si estaba pensando o porque no quería levantarse.

Lo mas probable es que fuera la segunda opción. Antes de seguir analizando porque estaba así, hablo fingiendo que estaba aun somnolienta:

-Luffy, ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? - dijo antes de prender la luz de su velador, tomar su celular y ver la hora – son las 7am todavía, y tienes clases en la tarde ¿a donde vas? - interrogo.

El agradecía estar de espaldas a ella para que no viera su cara cuando decía una mentira, siguió vistiéndose para no levantar mas sospechas.

-tengo que ir a hacer un trabajo en la biblioteca de la U, se entrega en la noche y no lo podré hacer en la tarde, ya que tengo clases. - dijo mientras se abrochaba el botón del pantalón corto y procedía con la blusa roja que estaba doblada en su velador (obra de Hancock).

-Pero nosotros tenemos computador e internet aquí ¿Por qué lo harás allá?.

De verdad no quería mas preguntas Luffy.

-Por que allá me concentro mejor. - respondió con simpleza.

Hancock pensó que en eso tenia razon, cuando ella estudiaba también le gustaba estudiar y terminar sus trabajos en la biblioteca, eso le ayudaba a terminar mas rápido, pero, aun así..

-¿Por qué vas tan temprano?

-sabes lo que me demoro en escribir 3 paginas, estaré toda la mañana ahí.

El estaba tan acostumbrado a todo este interrogatorio, que ya no le costaba tener que aguantar todo esto, además lo hacia para ver a su hija.

''tuche'' pensó Hancock.

Al final respondió con un ''esta bien'' y hizo como si volviera a dormir, sentía como Luffy abría y cerraba la puerta del baño, se colocaba sus sandalias y bajaba las escaleras, hasta que escucho la puerta de abajo cerrarse.

''es hora de actuar'' pensó.

Hancock se levanto de un salto, se coloco un vestido cualquiera, se coloco unas gafas y se peino en una coleta alta su desordenado pelo y bajo, saco su auto, después, empezó a seguir a Luffy para saber a donde se dirigía.

Lo alcanzo a dos cuadras mas allá, ellos vivían en un casa pero no en el centro de la ciudad(a petición de Luffy) , esto hacia que la Universidad quedara lejos, tenían que llegar a la avenida principal para decidir que camino seguir, tenia que esperar a llegar allí para saber si en realidad iba a la Universidad o a algún otro lugar.

Ahora que lo pensaba de verdad parecía una psicópata haciendo esto, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

Para desgracia de Hancock, Luffy vio por el retrovisor al girar la cuadra que ella lo seguía.

A veces se impresionaba hasta donde podía llegar Hancock.

Aun quería a su hija con vida asique tenia que dirigirse a la biblioteca.

''Lo siento Nami.. Te lo recompensare, después de clases iré a excusarme contigo, ojala no me mates''. Se dijo a si mismo, antes de llegar a la avenida principal y tomar retorno a la Universidad, tenia que aprovechar sus ultimas horas de vida, prefería morir el,que su hija.

Después de unos 20min, llego a la Universidad y se dirigió a la Biblioteca, haciendo caso omiso a que lo seguían, aprovecharía esta mañana para estudiar el certamen de la tarde, y hacer el trabajo para mañana, ya que no podría volver a ocupar esta excusa.

Por otra parte Hancock estaba aliviada al ver el auto de Luffy entrar al Campus, eso del ''gato encerrado'' fue solo fantasía de ella, pero estaba tan insegura de su misma que podía pensar cualquier cosa, su imaginación que tenia tampoco ayudaba.

Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a casa, feliz a que Luffy no la estaba engañando ni nada por el estilo.. Al final, solo fue gasto de gasolina.

 **Casa de Nami**

-tonto, tonto, tonto ,tonto -repetía- ¿donde fue ese idiota? ¡llegare tarde! No puedo dejar a Emiko sola ¿que hago? - decía mientras caminaba de aquí para allá, siendo observada por su hija, que con tanto movimiento ya se estaba mareando.

Nami estaba lista para salir, vestía una faldita corta negra, y una blusa rosada con toques de encaje negro. Y Emiko vestía unos pantalones y una blusita cuadrillé de color rojo.

¿y si lo llamo? No, seguro lo matarían – según había describido Luffy a Hancock, era demasiado celosa, hasta el punto de venir hacia acá y decirte mil cosas para nada bonitas, no se iba a arriesgar a eso con su hija.

¿Qué hago? ¿Que hago? No puedo faltar, ¡por Dios! ¡Ya me perdí 2 años de clases y no quiero perder mas! ¡El quería estar con Emiko! ¡como puede ser tan irresponsable!

Nami estaba hecha un lio, no sabia que hacer, no podía dejar a su hija sola, y mucho menos faltar a clases, si no tuviera a Luffy que cuidara de Emiko seguramente ella tendría que haberse conseguido trabajo y tener que pagar alguna niñera. Pero ahora resulta que el no se hace presente después de rogarle que lo dejara estar cerca de su hija, ¡¿y ahora el baka no quiere hacerse cargo?!.

¿Y si ahora no quiere saber nada de su hija? No, eso es imposible, ella presencio como se iluminaba su cara al ver a la pequeñita.

¿tuvo problemas con Hancock? Eso era lo mas probable, ya que después de semanas saliendo en la mañana hacia acá tendría que haber dudado algo, a no ser que sea muy tonta.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no tenia tiempo para pensar en eso, solo le quedaba una opción:

a.) romper su orgullo.

Con Luffy era fácil decirle que se hiciera cargo las mañanas de su hija, obviamente porque era el padre, pero.. ¿con sus amigos? Jamás.

Pero ahora era esto, o adiós sueño de ser cartógrafa.

Si, así de dramática se ponía cuando se trataba de la Universidad, de verdad le gustaba su carrera y ya perdió la mitad de su tiempo en sus dos años lejos de aquí, aunque obviamente la otra mitad estudio mas sobre esto.

Asique, con dolor de todo el mundo, saco su teléfono de su pantalón azul y vio sus contactos lentamente:

 **Chopper:** ''probablemente vaya en su tercer sueño'' pensó.

Siguió bajando..

 **Franky:** ''Emiko aun le conserva un poco de miedo''..

 **Usopp:** ''universidad''

 **Sanji: ''** mmh, tal vez..''

 **El amargado Zoro:** ''DEFINITIVAMENTE NO''

 **Robin: ''** perfecta, agradezco tenerte entre todos estos bakas amiga'' pensó antes de marcar.

Al tercer llamado Robin contesto:

-¿Si? - por como lo dijo Nami capto que la había despertado.

-Lo siento Robin por despertarte, pero necesito tu ayuda..

-Fufufu, no te preocupes – Robin se enderezo en la cama que dormía junto a Zoro ganándose una queja de este, ya que la tenia abrazada – dime, ¿que se te ofrece?

-Luffy no ha llegado, y necesito ir a clases, ¿puedes venir a cuidar Emiko esta mañana? ¿o tienes clases?

-Fufufufu, claro que puedo ir a cuidarla, hoy se tomaron la Universidad, asique no tengo problema, me levantare e iré.

-Wow Robin, de verdad eres mi salvadora, aunque me sorprende el tiempo libre que tienes.

-fufufu, últimamente mi Universidad se la pasa en marchas y esas cosas, a veces me aburro estando aquí.

''quien no se aburriría teniendo a Zoro de pareja'' murmuro para si misma.

''ella'' contesto su consciencia.

Volviendo a la llamada:

-Me dan ganas de irme a tu Universidad, a mi ni siquiera me sobra el tiempo - dijo luego de suspirar.

-Pero es casi lo mismo, porque a pesar de estar tomada la escuela los profesores mandan trabajos igual ignorando a sus alumnos, solo es mala suerte para quien no los envía.

-tomando en cuenta que no tengo computadora, creo que me quedo aquí. - dijo haciendo reir a su amiga.

-esta bien Nami, te dejo, me vestiré e iré, te prometo que llegare lo mas rápido que pueda, sayonara.

-eres la mejor, sayonara.

Después de colgar sintió mal olor en la sala, sabiendo que significaba:

-creo que aun no logras aprender del todo ir al baño sola.- dijo ganándose un ''yo no fui'' de su hija.

 **Casa de Robin y Zoro.**

Después de terminar la llamada, Robin luchaba amistosamente con el brazo de Zoro ya que no la dejaba ir.

-fufufu por favor Zoro, necesito levantarme.

-No, quédate – Dijo antes de estrecharla con su cuerpo, aún con los ojos cerrados.

A Robin le encantaba que fuera así, pero ya le había dado su palabra a Nami, no podía dejarla sola.

-Tengo que ir a ver Nami, por favor Zoro.

-¿y qué quiere esa bruja a esas hojas? – preguntó, ahora estaba un poco mas despierto que antes, estaba boja abajo, había levantado la cabeza para que entendiera lo que decía.

-cuidar a Emiko.

-Que lo haga Luffy – Zoro volvió a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada, sin romper el abrazo que mantenía en la pelinegra.

-Ese es el problema, Luffy no llegó a casa.

-Seguramente ya lo han pillado. – soltó el abrazo – me la pagarás.

-obvio que si, espadachin-san – dijo en tono seductor, antes de pararse y vestirse, Zoro durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro, esperando con ansias que llegara luego Robin, y eso que aún no se había ido.

Robin rápidamente se había vestido y arreglado, a pesar de la distancia, sabía que su amiga estaba desesperada, asique no tardo nada en llegar.

Apenas dio dos golpes a la puerta, Nami la abrió de inmediato.

-Te debo la vida.

-Fufufu ten – les tiro las llaves de su auto – seguramente llegarás tarde si vas en micro, yo te esperaré aquí con almuerzo.

Nami no se lo creía

-de verdad de Te amo onee-chan.

-Fufufu, ya ve, todo estará bien aquí.

Nami asintió y se metió al auto, agradeció que su licencia aún no había expirado, y tampoco que se le había olvidado, y así tan rápido como canta un gallo, Nami desapareció.

 **6:00pm**

-Ahhh, alfin llegue a casa- dijo Luffy tirando sus llaves en la mesa que había en la entrada.

Se dirigió directamente a la cocina que como costumbre, le esperaba un almuerzo /cena para 40 personas, pero esta vez con una nota:

" **Volveré mas tarde de lo normal**

 **Las sesiones tardarán mas**

 **Te ama, Hancock"**

-Bueno, no hay problema ShiShi-

Luffy dejo la nota aún lado y se devoró en 5 minutos todo lo que había en la mesa, esperó a que su panza bajara para volver a salir, le iría a pedir perdón a Nami.

En casa de Nami, ella seguía agradeciendo a Robin ( que por cierto ya se había ido) por lo generosa que fue, cuidó muy bien de Emiko y se veía feliz, y ni decir de su comida, era exquisita, que hasta le hizo olvidar un poco lo molesta que estaba con Luffy.

Ahora estaba en el living con Emiko, tiradas en la alfombra jugando con sus muñecos al "rescata a la princesa", ella controlaba al dragón y su hija a la princesa y el príncipe.

Su hija le daba tanta tranquilidad y felicidad, podría venir de la Universidad toda estresada y llena de trabajos, pero una simple mirada de su hija y un 《juguemos, mami》 hacía dejar todo de lado y quedarse con ella todo lo que queda del día.

Era su mayor felicidad, su orgullo, sin ella.. no se lo imaginaría, **es su mayor tesoro.**

" _Nami, ¿sabes que es lo que más apreció además de este sombrero?_

 _Bueno eso es casi imposible, ¿Qué es?- dijo mirándolo abajo, estaba acostado en su regazo_

 _Tú Nami, tú eres mi mayor tesoro ShiShiShi…"_

Definitivamente debía dejar de pensar en eso.

De repente, alguien empieza a tocar la puerta.

-Mm que extraño, yo no espero a nadie, ¿Quién podrá ser?- pensando únicamente en su hija, agarró un tubo azul de fierro y se dirigió a la puerta.

Estaban muy alejadas de la ciudad, aquí con suerte había dos casas a una cuadra o dos, los únicos que sabían donde vivía eran sus amigos, y siempre le avisarían antes de venir.

-Emiko, es mejor que me esperes en la habitación.

-¿Por qué Mami? – estaba confundida por la reacción de su mamá.

Los golpes se hicieron mas fuertes, Emiko con miedo, solo obedeció.

Nami se acercó lentamente a la puerta con el tubo de fierro escondido en su espalda. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con la persona que menos quisiera en la faz de la tierra.

 **-Hace mucho que no nos veíamos eh, Nami?**

 **-Arlong…-**

" **Mamá osa a sacado sus garras para proteger al cachorro"**

 **Continuara…**

Y aquí termina, ¿Qué pasará? ¿Por qué Nami se volvió mama osa? ¿pasare de curso?

Todo lo sabremos en el prox capitulo, sayooo!


	6. Capitulo 6

Hola Hola! Aquí llego yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, gracias a todos los que me dejan comentarios o siguen esta historia, es lo que me anima a seguir haciendo esto. Un saludo de mi parte y Emiko a Drimax que siempre me comenta, gracias!. Bueno ahora no me siento muy bien que digamos, asique me desahogare en este capitulo.

Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen.

Pd: no se me ocurría ningún buen titulo xD

 **Padre e hija.**

-¿no dejarás pasar a tu querido padre? No recuerdo haber enseñado a ser así.

Arlong no esperó respuesta y empujó a Nami entrando por la fuerza. Como si fuera su casa, agarró una manzana que estaba en una mesita de un plato de cristal y se sentó en el sillón con los brazos extendidos.

Nami dejó la puerta junta sin cerrar, por precaución y se volvió hacia el con un brazo en la cintura, el otro aún tenía escondido el tubo azul de fierro, Arlong no se había percatado de que lo tenía, aún.

Con una mirada llena de odio dijo:

-No lo recuerdas porque nunca me enseñaste nada, solo te preocupaba tu querido alcohol, todo lo que aprendí fue gracias a Bellemere-san, maldito bastardo.

-oye oye, ¿así es como tratas a tu padre?- Arlong sonrió, mostrando sus dientes medios afilados.

Era un hombre súper grande, tenia nariz larga, media puntiaguda, sus dientes también eran un poco así, tenia el pelo corto y ojos negros, vestía pantalones de franela negros, zapatos negros y una camisa abrochada hawaiana amarilla con diseños azules.

-No te atrevas a llamarte así nunca mas, no lo mereces.

Nami agradecía internamente que Emiko no ha hecho ningún ruido que la delataría que había alguien más presente, no sabía que seria capaz de hacerle Arlong.

Por la otra parte, Emiko se encontraba apoyada en la puerta, con las piernas flexionadas, los brazos alrededor de este y la cabecita escondida, no sabia que estaba pasando, pero un mal presentimiento la hacia sentir más asustada de lo que estaba, solo quería que quien estuviera afuera con su mamá, se fuese tan rápido como había llegado.

-Mami.. Tengo mucho miedo – murmuraba - papi, te necesito – repetía sucesivamente.

De vuelta con Nami, miraba con desprecio a Arlong, que solo se reía por la respuesta de su hija.

Al ver que no diría nada, interrogó:

-¿Cómo sabías donde vivía, estúpido alcohólico? - de verdad lo odiaba, no podía dejar de insultarlo.

Él, pasando por alto todo lo que lo reprochaba, contestó:

-Tu querida ''Bellemere-san'' - decía haciendo comillas con los dedos – fue la quien me dio tu dirección.

-eso es una total mentira, ella nunca haría eso- defendió.

-bueno, no sirvió decir cosas como: ''estoy tan arrepentido'' ''quiero remediarlo'' ''la extraño tanto'' , asique solo tuve que golpearla con la guardia baja y ver su agenda.

Nami apretó el tubo de fierro con mas fuerza.

-¿Cómo te atreves? - ya no podía mas con la rabia.

-¿Qué? - soltó una carcajada - ¿quieres recordar tu pasado? - termino sonándose los dedos que están en forma de puño.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Nami de 8 años, tenia un dibujo en su mano, y caminaba a una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello naranja, tenia un vestido blanco muy sencillo y un delantal floreado, tenia unas pecas en la cara y ojos color chocolate.

-Mami, ¿Cuánto demorará papi en llegar? ¡tengo un regalo para él!

La mujer estaba sentada en una mesa de madera en la cocina, bebiéndose una taza de café se dirigió a su hija.

-¡Nami! -se sorprendió- ¿Qué haces despierta? Debes ir a dormir, mañana tienes clases, es de madrugada, mañana puedes darle el regalo a tu papi, ahora no es muy indicado, por favor vuelve a tu habitación. - ella lo decía casi desesperada, no quería a su hija ahí por nada del mundo- ven te llevare a tu cama, procúrame que dormirás ¿bueno?

-mm, esta bien mami- decía extrañada.

Llegaron a la habitación, la acostó en la camita, dejo el dibujo en el velador y le dio un beso en la frente diciéndole ''buenas noches'', salió, cerro la puerta con seguro y volvió al mismo lugar a esperar lo inevitable.

Unos 15 minutos después, la puerta se abrió de golpe, se vio al padre tambaleándose, con una botella entera de agua ardiente, aproximándose a la mujer.

-Mi querida Mizuki, siempre esperándome aquí.- decir que estaba borracho quedaba corto.

Mizuki se levanto y trato de ayudarlo, ya que parecía que el cualquier momento iba a caer.

-Ven, Arlong, te voy a ayudar.

-¡DÈJAME! ¡ESTOY BIEN! - el la empujó lejos cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla, cayendo sobre la mesa, rompiendo la taza de café que estaba, quemándose la espalda en el proceso, gritando de dolor.

-¡CALLATE! ¡ODIO OIRTE! ¡CALLATE!- empezó a golpearla, ella lloraba de dolor, pero soportaría todo esto, por su hija, para que ella no le tocara este sufrimiento, no a ella.

El casi siempre llegaba ebrio, sea de día o sea de noche, aunque Nami estuviera en la escuela, el la iba a buscar a su habitación , Mizuki nunca supo si era para golpearla o para violarla, pero aun así no lo permitiría, ahora Arlong solo busca a su esposa, ella le facilita el trabajo esperándolo, porque Mizuki pensaba que si se quedaba en su habitación, podía desviarse e ir donde su hija.

Nami despertó por los gritos, se levantó de la cama y se disponía a salir, pero su puerta estaba cerrara, intento unas veces mover la manilla de arriba y abajo, pero empezó a moverlo mas rápido desesperadamente, por el hecho que los gritos no cesaban, dejo la manilla, golpeo la puerta rápidamente, y gritaba ''¡Mami, Papi, estoy encerrada, ayúdenme!

Abajo, Arlong paro de golpear a Mizuki que estaba casi en la inconciencia, reacciono inmediatamente al escuchar los gritos de su hija.

El con una sonrisa demoniaca se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta de Nami, seguido de la madre que corrió como pudo, a salvar a su hija.

Arlong abrió la puerta de Nami, ella sonrió en alivio queriendo ir a buscar su dibujo para mostrárselo a papa, cosa que no pudo, el fue mas rápido y la tomo de la muñeca muy fuerte, creándole un moretón, la empujo hacia afuera, cayéndose en el piso.

Nami no entendía que pasaba, ¿por que la trataba así?, es la primera vez que sentía tanto miedo por una persona querida de ella, sobre todo siendo su papa.

-Papi, ¿Qué haces?- dijo viendo que el levantaba su mano en forma de puño listo para estrecharlo en su angelical cara, estaba a centímetros, pero fue detenido por los dos antebrazos de Mizuki.

-puedes maltratarme todo lo que quieras, pero a Nami no, nunca te lo perdonare, nunca. - dijo con mirada determinante – Nami, corre, escóndete, no dejes que este hombre te encuentre.

Nami se corrió para el lado. Aun viendo cuando Arlong le levanto la mano, no quería dudar de el, era la persona que mas quería, aunque fuera duro, frio y estricto, no podía odiarlo, lo quería de la misma magnitud que a su mama, le dolía tanto el alma al ver esa escena.

Mizuki al ver que su hija ya no estaba atrás de ella, cedo la defensa y fue estrechada contra el piso cruelmente.

-¡MAMI! - grito Nami, corriendo inmediatamente hacia su madre, entonces entendió, ese hombre no era el que jugaba rara vez con ella, no era quien veía reír felizmente cuando Mama lo molestaba, no era quien había conocido, era una persona totalmente diferente, era quien era en realidad, un mounstro.

Se posiciono frente a su Mama, con los brazos extendidos, dispuesta a defender a su familia, ese hombre, ya no era su parte de ella, hace mucho que ya no lo era y recién se estaba dando cuenta.

En parte, Arlong estaba fascinado por la escena que tenia, solo le faltaban sus palomitas, le gustaba ver sufrir a su esposa, pero ahora ver sufrir a dos, era como un bono extra..

Se rio y dijo:

-¿de verdad tu, pequeña mocosa, creerás que puedes contra mi? No eres mas que una niña llorona, que necesita a sus padres para todo, maldita perra, no sabes que feliz me harías si te sacaras ese pijamita rosado que tienes y modelaras para mi, ven, hazle caso a papa.

-¡Maldito pervertido..! - Mizuki con suerte era capaz de levantarse, se había dislocado el brazo y tenia la cara y cuerpo lleno de moretones.

-¡No! Mamá esta llorando y es todo por tu culpa! - se negaba rotundamente a irse con ese hombre.

-bueno – se rio – no me dejas otra opción.

Sin dejar pensar a la pequeña, le pego en la cara mandándola lejos.

-¡NAMI! - gritó la mamá.

Arlong muerto de la risa, se acerco a la niña para seguir maltratándola, con cachetadas, insultos, puñetazos etc.. Disfrutando de los gritos y los sollozos que mandaba su hija.

-¡YA BASTA! ¡PUEDES MALTRATARME A MI! ¡PERO A ELLA NO LA TOQUES! ¡MATAME SI QUIERES! ¡PERO A NAMI NO LE HAGAS DAÑO!

Pero todo esfuerzo era en vano, el no escuchaba, tenia la mente nublada por el alcohol y la sensación de ver a la gente sufrir. Mizuki al ver la botella de agua ardiente en el suelo, que seguramente Arlong la dejó cuando abrió la puerta de Nami, se acerco a ella, la tomo, y se levanto silenciosamente hacia el, y con todas sus fuerzas le estampo la botella en la cabeza, fue fuerza de puro odio, resentimiento y tristeza, dejándolo inconsciente. Sin perder tiempo, tomo a Nami, y fue corriendo a casa de Bellemere, no importaban sus heridas, no importaba el inmenso dolor que estaba sintiendo, no importaba que mientras mas corría mas se le habrían heridas anteriores siendo ocultadas por maquillaje, no le importaba.. Que su vida se fuese apagando, solo quería ver a salvo a su ángel.

La casa no quedaba muy lejos, estaba en la esquina de su calle, abrió el portón y toco con fuerza su puerta, ella despertó con un humor de mil demonios y reprocharía a quien tocaba así la puerta a altas horas de la noche, pero fue inmediatamente cambiada su idea a ver la escena, madre e hija desangrándose, pero sobre todo la madre, su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas, unas reciente y otras que se abrieron al correr, no había ningún lugar donde no hubieran moretones, la ropa desgarrada y además de la infección del café en su piel.

Sin preguntar nada, las entro inmediatamente, corrió hacia el baño para buscar su caja de primero auxilios, cuando llego a su pieza, que fue donde las había acostado, estaba dispuesta a curar a su hermana primero, ya que era la mas grave.

Cuando estaba apunto de hacer una curación en su brazo derecho lo alzo para que no lo hiciera.

-Cúrala.. A.. ella.. Primero.. - decía mientras soltaba gemidos de dolor.

-¡¿estas loca?! ¡obvio que la curare! Pero primero vas tu , si no lo hago.. Podrías morir, y ¡lo sabes perfectamente!

-¿Qué mami va a morir? - reacciono – No.. no.. Mami, tu prometiste que me verías cumplir mi sueño, prometiste que siempre estarías aquí para mi, ¡no puedes irte! - Nami ya estaba llorando.

-Mi niña, nunca dije que no cumpliría esa promesa, yo te veré llegar a la cima, siempre estaré para ti.. Aunque no puedas verme. - lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que solo Bellemere lo pudo escuchar, al oír esto Nami, se sintió aliviada – hermana, por favor, cúrala.

Bellemere acepto, sabia que ella estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo por hablar, estaba perdiendo a su hermana frente a sus ojos, pero nunca negaría sus últimos deseos, aunque odiaba ese, amaba a Nami, pero ella no estaba en peligro, podría hacerlo después de curarla a ella, ahora odiaba que fuera tan testaruda.

Estaba por la mitad de la curación cuando vio el cuerpo de su hermana mas pálido de lo normal y que le costaba mucho mas respirar.

-Por favor déjame curarte, tendré todo el cargo de conciencia al verte morir así – susurró.

-Se que .. lo primordial ahora es curarnos.. pero.. quien hizo esto fue.. Arlong – decía entre jadeos.

Bellemere, apretó sus puños, y maldijo en silencio.

Nami, al ver a su madre así, se ganó al lado de ella y la abrazó, se estremeció al sentirla tan helada, empezó a llorar, su madre se estaba yendo de su lado..

-tienes heridas interiores., ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo que estaba pasando? ¿Por qué nunca pediste ayuda?.

-Porque.. de alguna manera… pensé que cambiaría.. que volveríamos a ser los de antes.. pero me equivoqué.. tocó a mi hija.. nunca se lo perdonaré.. -decía- Necesito un ultimo deseo… no digas nada.. di que morí atropellada.. pero quiero que te hagas cargo de Nami.. no quiero que le levante la mano nunca mas.. ve a un juicio.. pero por favor.. no digas nada. -Mizuki ya estaba llorando.

-Mami.. ¡no te mueras! ¡no quiero volver con él! ¡no me dejes sola! – sollozaba

-Mi amor.. Bellemere estará para ti.. -la nombrada empezó a llorar – Nami.. nunca dejes que te toque.. no dejes que arruine tu vida.. se fuerte mi amor.

-¡Seré fuerte! ¡te lo prometo mamá! ¡pero lo seré mas si estás aquí conmigo!

-Mizuki, no puedo hacer esto – le tomó la mano- ¡tengo que decirlo! ¡no puedo quedarme callada!.. Siempre fuiste la que me cuidaba, quien me vigilaba, eras cargante, pero aún así te quería, ¡No quiero.. no puedo verte morir! ¡debes vivir!- aunque las dos sabían perfectamente que nada podía salvarla.

Las 3 estaban llorando en esa habitación, viendo como llegaba su hora..

Y así fue como su querida hermana y mamá, dijo sus últimas palabras.

-Bellemere, te la encargo..

Nami.. -sollozo- te quiero..-

Soltó la mano de su hermana, anunciando que había muerto. Ninguna de las dos podía hablar, estaban destrozadas, la persona que más querían se había ido de su lado..

-¡MAAAMI ¡MIZUKI!

Como Mizuki lo pidió, anunciaron que había sido atropellada y el culpable se había ido a la fuga. Pidió un juicio por el cargo de la niña, pero se la renegaron, por un momento pensó decir sobre los maltratos, pero no pudo, todo por un hermana.

A pesar de perder, no se separó de Nami, la educó, le compraba sus cosas, ropa, útiles, comida.. etc, pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo con ella, la aconsejaba, que apenas viera a su papá con alguna botella o pasado a alcohol, se encerrará en su pieza y debajo de la cama, Nami aprendió a vivir así, pero no sería la misma nunca más.

La casa de Nami era un desastre, estaba todo sucio, botellas tiradas por toda la cocina, camas sin tender, piso sin barrer y muebles rotos, la cosa había empeorado, su papá ya no iba a tomar fuera, invitaba a sus amigos a la casa y dejaban todo como quedara, no era nada higiénico.

Era de mañana, Nami tenía que irse a clases, estaba con una faldita azul, blusita blanca, corbata azul, y zapatos negros, cuando se iba poniendo estos, de alguna manera su papá entro, todo borracho, Nami no alcanzó a esconderse bajo la cama, la había pillado totalmente desprevenida.

-Mi niña, ¿ya se va a la escuela? ¿no quiere quedarse un minuto con papá?

-N-no, yo tengo que irme, adiós, llegare tarde- se apresuró a tomar su mochila que estaba encima de la cama para marcharse, pero su papá no lo permitió.

-me encanta cuando estas asustada, ven, te daré un incentivo para que salvas mas rápido de aquí, no te quiero ver.

La golpeó en su cara, quedándole extremadamente fuerte, no tardo en salirle sangre por la boca, cayó en el piso, llorando de dolor, Arlong la tomó del cuello, y bajó así, ahorcándola, la estrello con la puerta de entrega y gritó:

-¡Vete! ¿o quieres mas de esto?- soltó una carcajada.

Nami sin perder tiempo, se levantó rápidamente y salió dando un portazo.

Fue corriendo hacia la escuela, no veía por donde pasaba, solo veía el piso y lloraba en silencio, hasta que se estrelló con alguien.

-¡Hola Nami! -dijo alegremente, pero se fue cuando vio la cara maltratada de Nami- ¿Qué te paso? ¿estás bien?

\- Luuffy –sollozo abrazándose al nombrado.

Luffy le correspondió al abrazo, estuvieron así largo rato, Nami seguía llorando y en consuelo silencioso, este le peinaba su cabellera naranja. Cuando los sollozos ya no eran fuertes, Luffy la apartó para limpiarle sus lagrimas.

-Ven, sentémonos. – la tomó de la mano hacia una orilla de la calle, se sentaron, y Luffy de su mochila, saco una botella con agua, que contenía hielos, sacó uno y lo coloco en su cachete.

Nami al sentir algo tan frio, se apartó un poco, pero lo dejó al sentir que el dolor iba sedando.

-¿Quién te hizo esto Nami? – interrogó.

Nami normalmente diría que solamente se cayó, pero con él no, no podía mentirle, creyó que era la hora de sincerarse.

-Arlong.

-¡¿Tu padre?! Ese maldito, ¡le patearé el trasero!- se olvido de lo que estaba haciendo y se disponía a ir a la casa de Nami, quería hacerle frente a cualquiera que la hiciera llorar.

-No Luffy, no lo hagas, no sabemos que es capaz de hacerte – Nami lo alcanzo antes de que corriera, abrazándolo por la espalda.

-No quiero que Arlong me quite a otra persona importante para mi.

-¿o-otra?- Luffy no comprendía.

-Mi mamá no murió por un accidente, mi papá la mató, todo es culpa de el. –

Luffy ya no podía mas con la rabia, trataba de librarse del agarre de ella, pero no podía, no porque ella era mas fuerte que el, si no porque no le quería hacer daño.

-No quiero perder a nadie más.. – y lo aferro con fuerza. Luffy se calmó, no la dejaría sola, no ahora ni nunca, alguien necesitaba de él, y no le daría la espalda.

-No lo perderás Nami, ahora déjame curarte..-

 **FIN DEL FLASHBLACK.**

En ese instante Arlong se levantó y se disponía a golpearla, siendo detenido por el tubo de fierro de Nami.

-Eres una mocosa, nunca serviste para nada, lo único que sabías era llorar, siempre dependiste de los demás, eres una vergüenza.

-¡Tenía 6 años! ¡Eres un insensible! ¡MATASTE A MI MAMÁ Y TE DISPONIAS A MATARME A MI! ¡¿CÓMO PODÍAS DISFRUTAR ESO MALDITO?!

-¡Y BIEN MERECIDO QUE SE LO TENÍA, ESA PUTA SOLO PENSABA EN TI!

Nami le ganó a Arlong y le golpeó la cabeza, cayendo.

-No vuelvas hablar nunca así de ella.. pude soportar que me maltrataras, menospreciaras, mirado en menos, pero no puedo soportar que hables de la persona que me quiso, como tu no pudiste.. No soy la misma, crecí, soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerte frente, nunca más me verás llorar ni sufrir, estás acabado Arlong, no sabes como estoy disfrutando verte desangrado.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HACERME ESTO?! ¡¿TÚ.. LA NIÑA QUE LLORABA APENAS ENTRABA A SU HABITACION, LA NIÑA QUE VIVÍA TEMBLANDO CON CUALQUIER COSA QUE VIERA, LA NIÑA QUE TENÍA QUE REFUGIARSE EN LA CASA DE BELLEMERE.. POR QUE..QUE DIABLOS HICISTE PARA CAMBIAR TANTO?

Se disponía a golpearla varias veces, siendo esquivados fácilmente por Nami.

-Ya no soy esa niña Arlong.. –

" Y ahora tengo algo que proteger".. pensó.

Empezaron a pelear, rompiendo algunas cosas de la casa, pero quien llevaba la pelea era Nami, no perdería contra el, no otra vez.

Arlong estaba frustrado, obviamente le podía golpear, pero ya no caía y lloraba como antes, estaba acostumbrado a eso, ya no la veía sufrir, eso la molestaba.

Arlong cayó, Nami aprovechó para colocarse arriba con el tubo de fierro entre sus dientes.

-Ya no me puedes vencer, nunca más me volverás a tocar, tus días de gozo, se acabaron, para siempre. Lo único que lamento, es que me haya tocado un viejo sucio, muerto de hambre que tiene que depender de una bebida.

-Maldita..! – lo que iba a decir, se vio interrumpido por la voz de una niña, bajando todas las defensas de Nami.

-Mami, ¿qué esta pasando?- Emiko al oír las cosas caerse y los gritos, había salido para ver qué pasaba, pero ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia hasta que habló, estaba al lado de la puerta, tiritando de miedo.

-Emiko, escon-

No alcanzó a terminar, Arlong la había golpeado en el estómago, parándose en el proceso, en dirección hacia la pequeña.

-Te devolveré todo lo que me hiciste pasar anteriormente, pero con tu hija – dijo trotándose los dedos.

-No.. no.. no se te ocurra- Nami estaba extendiendo su brazo hacía Emiko inútilmente, estaba en el suelo con la otra mano en el estomago, ni siquiera podía respirar.

\- Mami, tengo miedo.. – y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, por que el puño de Arlong iba directo a su cara, el cual nunca llegó, asique abrió los ojos, sonriendo aliviada al verlo.

 **-¿Que crees que estás haciendo, ossan?**

 **-¡Papi! ¡Luffy!**

Luffy había parado con su mano el puño de Arlong, con una mirada de los mil demonios.

 **Continuara..-**

Como el meme = ¡se prendió esta mierdaa!

¡nos vemos en el prox capitulo, sayoo!


	7. Capitulo 7

Esto es súper ilógico, mañana tengo mis últimas pruebas y yo aquí escribiendo esto xD alguien vió la invocación que hicieron en directo de Emiko? Ella no es nuestra Emiko ok xD

 **ACLARACIÓN** : los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, a excepción de algunos.

 **El carrusel.**

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, ossan?

-Pero que mierda mas épica joder, el héroe del momento, el mismo que cuando pequeño no me podía tocar un pelo, o no, Luffy? - ironizó, aún después de haber sido casi derrotado por una mujer, mantenía su confianza a tope.

Luffy, dirigió una mirada a Nami, que estaba desangrada y sin poder respirar aún, había logrado dañarla, solo pudo llegar a salvar a Emiko, pero no a ella, se odio internamente pero se sintió orgulloso al ver el estado Arlong, obviamente mucho peor que ella, esto era lo que había logrado Nami en tantos años, ya no era la niña que lloraba hasta tener los ojos rojos, ya no era quien él tenía que proteger, ya no era la niña que tenía que cuidar de sus intentos de suicidios, ya no era la niña que había conocido en ese entonces.

" _Luffy.. te prometo.. que seré fuerte, seré la mujer más fuerte que pueda existir en este mundo, lograré derrotar a Arlong.. lograré, que te sientas orgulloso de mi"_

Si que había cumplido su promesa, pero no lo perdonaría, jamás, todo lo que le había causado a Nami, todo lo que tuvo que pasar y ahora quería pasárselo a su hija, no lo perdonaría ni aunque le rogara piedad.

-Emiko.. -dijo con voz suave- vuelve a tu habitación, papi resolverá esto ¿si? No tengas miedo, ya estoy aquí -decía mientras ignoraba a Arlong de manera olímpica, hasta se le había olvidado que estaba reteniendo su puño.

-Pero, mami.. – Emiko decía viendo asustada a Nami, temiendo por su salud, queriendo auxiliarla.

-Tranquila amor, yo la ayudaré, confía en mi , sé valiente y sube, papi se encargará de todo.

La hija, notando la convicción que su padre mientras hablaba, hizo caso sin decir ninguna palabra, confiando ciegamente en Luffy.

" _mi papi es el más fuerte del mundo después de mi Mami.. mientras los tenga a los dos, ¡nada me puede pasar!" pensaba mientras subía las escaleras._

Luffy al ver que su hija ya había desaparecido por las escaleras actúo instantáneamente, apretó el puño de Arlong sonando los huesos de éste, impulso su puño hacia él, casi haciéndolo caer, cuando su cara estaba mas cerca de Luffy, soltó el puño de Arlong, lo golpeó con su mano severamente en su cara, mandándolo lejos. Fue hacía él, lo tomó por la hawaiana, con los ojos inyectados de rabia gritó:

-¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARLE UN PELO A NAMI!

A pesar de toda la sangre de él mismo que fue derramada, actuaba como si no pasara nada, 9como si fuera él quien estuviera ganando la pelea.

-mmm, No lo sé, después de tantas veces de tocarla, me he quedado acostumbrado.. será difícil, ¿no lo crees?.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Luffy no paraba de golpearlo, sin dejar a Arlong defenderse, con tan solo imaginar a Nami en las manos de él hacía que sus golpes se intensificaban más, estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, pero aún así Luffy no paraba..

-no volverás.. no volverás.. ¡A HACERLE DAÑO! ¡NUNCA MÁS! ¡NUNCA, LO PROMETO POR MI VIDA!

A pesar de estar hablando de que él caso de Arlong, Luffy inconscientemente se refería a otro tema, mas precisamente decía que nadie, NADIE, a excepción de él, volvería a tocarla. Nadie volvería a hacerla sufrir, desde pequeño prometió no volver a ver llorar a Nami, lo cual paso a sobrellevar gracias a su ruptura, pero ahora la retomaría, nada ni nadie volvería a lastimarla.

Nami, empezando a respirar mejor, se levantó como pudo, no quería que todo se repitiera, ser protegida por Luffy y ella no tener nada que hacer, ya no más, este no era problema de Luffy, era suyo, ella era quien tenía que acabar con Arlong, no él, ella era quien tenía que resolver esto, no él. Quería ser independiente, no tener que esconderse en los demás. Ella era quien tenía que ponerle fin a Arlong.

Tomó la mano de Luffy, él se detuvo , al ver los ojos determinados de Nami, captó el mensaje, se levantó y le susurro 《todo tuyo》dejándole el sombrero en su cabeza en señal, de que aunque quisiera, ella nunca estaría sola. Luffy se dirigió hacia la habitación de Emiko, seguro la pobre estaba aterrada.

Cuando estuvo frente de Arlong el habló:

-¿y después que? ¿serán felices por siempre? ¿tendrán mil hijos? -tosió sangre- no me hagas reír, el nunca te amó, solo te vio como alguien que necesitaba ayuda, alguien que si la dejabas sola se derrumbaría, él esta contigo por pena, entiéndelo -volvió a toser-

El sombrero de Luffy hacía una sombra en los ojos de Nami, no mostraba expresión alguna.

-no estamos juntos- murmuró

-se rió como pudo tosiendo en el proceso- que débil, a pesar de estar separados, sigue sintiéndose culpable por ti, ¿no te da vergüenza? -rió de nuevo- no, más vergüenza te debería haber dado abrirte de piernas para él, zorra.

Nami no respondió, lo tomó de la hawaiana, arrastrándolo hacia la puerta, la abrió y lo tiró lejos, fuera de su propiedad.

De la nada de formó una tormenta, como si Nami la hubiera invocado, cayó un rayo en el cuerpo de Arlong dejándolo aturdido.

-te mereces esto y mucho más, pero no quiero irme presa yo, hasta aquí llegaste Arlong, lo siento por Mamá, pero la justicia lo sabrá todo, desde el momento que empezaste con los abusos hasta el día en que acabaron, estas acabado Arlong, y sin nada que hacer.

-No.. No.. ¡No me puedes hacer esto! ¡No puedo ir allá!- estaba desesperado.

-Oh.. -dijo con cara maliciosa- ¿podrías decirme la razón, papá? – ironizó.

-posiblemente me matarán, delaté a mucha gente que vendía drogas, gente peligrosa, si yo llego a la cárcel, no viviré para contarlo.

"oh, por esta razón mamá no lo delató, a pesar de todo quería a este viejo con vida" pensó.

-bueno.. entonces, mis condolencias, ojalá pudiera estar ahí en primera fila, sería un gran honor- decía lentamente, frío y bajo, dándole un tono macabro.

En ese momento sonaron las sirenas de los carros policiales, Luffy se había encargado de llamarlos.

Salieron rápidamente los policías, colocándole esposas a Arlong.

-está acusado por violencia intrafamiliar por un largo periodo de tiempo, lo llevaremos con nosotros, tiene derecho a guardar silencio.

Él no podía ir a la cárcel, seria su fin, quizás no, pero estaría llenos de maltratos, a él le gustaba maltratar, pero no ser maltratado. Desesperado, empezó a empujar a la policía, poniendo resistencia, obviamente no resultó, estaba atrapado entre 7 hombres, ya no había escapatoria.

Un policía se dirigió a Nami diciendo:

-haremos un juicio señorita, necesitamos sus declaraciones-le entregó un papel- aquí esta la fecha que tiene que ir a la comisaría, ¿no necesita que la llevemos a un hospital? Esta muy dañada.

Nami recibió el papel y lo observó- no estoy bien, gracias por todo- se dirigió a la casa sin mirar atrás.

El policía se volteó a sus colegas.

-bien, necesitamos llevar a este hombre al hospital para constatar lesiones y después llevarlo al calabozo.

-está gravemente dañado, ¿de verdad esa mujer hizo esto?- comentó un oficial.

-debió hacer algo muy grave este sujeto para que lo dejará así.

-según lo que me dijeron por teléfono, este tío de aquí- lo señaló- lleva maltratándola desde pequeña.

-Bueno, no la culpo, yo igual la habría dejado así -se coloco el gorro de la capucha- no ha parado de llover maldición, se acerca una tormenta, vámonos de aquí.

Tomaron a Arlong y lo metieron a la camioneta, manchándose de aquel lugar.

Nami entró a la casa, Luffy ya había bajado con Emiko, estaban esperándola en la sala, se encontraba muy débil, Arlong si le había pateado el trasero, pero no tanto como ella a él, tenía su blusa rosada con encaje rota, tu falda negra mas arriba de lo normal, su pelo alborotado, le sangraban las piernas, brazos y cara, tenía demasiados moretones. Si ella estaba así, imagínense el estado de Arlong, si no fuera un gigante súper resistente quizás ahora no estaría respirando.

Sus ojos estaban apagados, estaba al borde de la inconciencia, se dirigió a Luffy sin decir palabra.

-Oye, ¿Nami estás bien?- preguntó viendo como se aproximaba a él.

-Mami…- murmuró Emiko.

Al llegar a él, se dejó caer en los brazos de Luffy, él la abrazo, si la soltaba, lo más seguro es que caería.

-Se terminó.. – susurró con una sonrisa.

-Si..- confirmó, acariciándoles su cabello naranja.

-que alivio..- dijo antes de caer en la inconciencia

 **1 día después**.

Nami despertaba en un hospital, llena de parches, y conectada a una maquina, la dejaron hospitalizada.

El doctor que estaba hablando con una enfermera, se percato que había despertado y se dirigió a hablarle

-al fin despertaste.- le dedico una sonrisa cálida.

-Doctor ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- cuestiono.

-un joven te trajo en brazos acá, traía consigo a una niñita muy pequeña, venia muy desesperado, nos dio un buen susto tu estado, pero tranquila, estas fuera de riesgo.

''ese Luffy'' pensó negando con la cabeza.

-necesitas descansar, pero hay gente afuera que lleva esperando desde muy temprano, asique les avisare, se lo merecen, tienes buenos amigos.

-Gracias doctor, lose.. -dijo con una sonrisa.

El doctor abandono la sala, en unos 2 minutos entraban 3 personas a la sala corriendo.

-¡Nami!- dijeron en unísono.

-¡Mami!

Eran Chopper, Luffy y Emiko, esta ultima, se lanzo en la cama de Nami, y la abrazo llorando. Luffy la toco de la cara con sus dos manos moviéndola de adelante y atrás preguntando rápidamente:

-¿estas bien? ¿cagaste bien? ¿despertaste en la noche? ¿te duele algo? ¿tienes hambre? Porque yo si, no he comido en toda la noche y día, Nami tengo haaambre.

-Naaami, que bueno que estas bien, no sabríamos que haríamos sin ti- Chopper estaba llorando.

Después de haberle pegado a Luffy en la cabeza, consolar a Emiko para que dejara de llorar, le hablo a Chopper:

-Estoy bien, ¿estas haciendo practica aquí? Te ves bien de bata blanca.

-que me digas que me veo bien con bata blanca no me hará feliz, baka – e hizo un baile medio extraño - y si, es mi primer dio de practica aquí, de verdad me asuste cuando vi tu nombre en los expedientes, el doctor me aviso que despertaste y me dejaron venir.

-los amargados no dejaron pasar a los demás, dicen que dos visitas a la vez- reprocho, imitando la voz de la enfermera en la ultima frase.

-¡no te burles de ellas Luffy!- replico Chopper.

-Mami.. Yo.. Te extrañe muucho- decía mientras se sonaba los mocos con un pañuelo.

-¿Quién esta abajo? ¿Quién cuido de Emiko la noche? ¿la dejaron sola? Los matare..- Nami ya estaba levantando su puño.

Luffy se apresuro por hablar:

-no, no, no, no, no estuvo sola, yo me quede toda la noche con ella, dormimos en tu casa, no la deje sola, solo tuve que darle mil explicaciones a Hancock- susurro lo ultimo.

Nami suspiro aliviada

-Gracias Luffy, de verdad te lo agradezco- le dedico una sonrisa cálida y los ojos cerrados, haciéndolo sonrojarse, cosa que no notaron porque Luffy estaba ocultando su medio rostro con el sombrero.

-además sabia que me matarías si no lo hacia- murmuro.

-quien están abajo es, Zoro, Robin, Sanji, Usopp y Franky.- Chopper respondió a la primera pregunta de Nami con un dedo hacia abajo.

-Por cierto, ¿cuando crees que me darán de alta?.

-en una hora mas, yo a esta hora ya tengo libre, asique los esperare.

-Por cierto Nami, hay un carrusel cerca de aquí, ¿podemos ir?- decía Luffy con esperanza.

Emiko presto atención al instante a la conversación con escuchar la palabra ''carrusel'' que para ella significaba diversión.

-¿carrusel? ¡si! Mami, por favor, vamos, yo quiero ir- le movía su brazo para que le prestara atención.

Nami no se pudo negar a esa voz.

-¡puedes vamos todos!

-¡Si! ¡Carrusel!- gritaron los tres, callándolos una enfermera que estaba allí.

-ven Emiko, Avisémoslos a los demás, nosotros esperaremos abajo-señalaba la puerta Luffy a Emiko, que se levanto siguiendo a su papa- que bueno que estés sana y salva Nami- dijo antes de retirarse.

-Yo iré a cambiarme, después nos vemos Nami- se despidió Chopper.

Nami pensó que de verdad tenia buenos amigos antes de llamar a una enfermera para poder cambiarse ella también.

 **Casa Hancock.**

Hancock estaba tirada boca debajo de su cama, llorando, siendo escuchada por su hermana Marigold.

-no.. Ha vuelto en toda la noche.. Dijo que se quedaría en la casa de Zoro.. Pero lo extrañoo- sollozaba como niña pequeña.

-Anímate hermana, ¿quieres chocolate? -negó- ¿jugo?-negó- ¿frutas?-negó.

Pensó un poco hasta que recordó algo.

-me dijeron que había un carrusel un poco lejos de aquí- dijo entusiasmada- si quieres podemos ir a dar una vuelta para allá.

-¿carrusel?-murmuro, levantando su cabeza de la almohada que tenia abrazada pensando que era Luffy.

 **Carrusel**

Después de que Chopper y Nami estuvieran listos, fueron todos hacia el carrusel que estaba a unas cuadras.

Al llegar, Zoro se fue con Franky al juego del barco pirata, Chopper y Usopp al Tagada.

-¡Emiko y yo iremos a la casa del terror! ¡después nos vemos!

-¡Casa del terror! ¡casa del terror!- repetía, extendiendo sus brazos en el aire, estaba en los hombros de su padre.

-¡TENGAN CUIDADO!- grito Nami, pero fue en vano, Luffy se había ido corriendo hacia la dirección del juego.

-fufufu, Nami, tranquila, vamos al Kamikaze- señalo un juego mecánico bastante alto, en cada lado tenia unas rejas, adentro estaban los asientos, tenia máxima seguridad, el juego consistía en dar vueltas en el aire a mucha velocidad.

Nami al ver el juego quedo aterrada.

-Y-y-yo no me subiré a eso.

-vamos, lo peor que puede pasar es que, los dos pilares se salgan y nosotros volemos en los aires, rompiéndose la seguridad y extrayéndonos contra el suelo.- decía tranquilamente, empezando a tirar a Nami del brazo.

-¡NOO!- Nami de verdad no queria morir.

 **Casa del terror.**

 **-** ¡mira, mira Emiko! Esa es la casa del terror, no te vayas a poner a llorar allá dentro, tienes que ser muuy valiente.

Estaban en la fila para entrar al juego, que era bastante larga.

-bueno, no importa si tienes miedo, yo siempre te protegeré Shishishi.

Emiko reía alegremente, le estaba estirando las mejillas a Luffy, haciéndolo recordar a Nami cuando lo hacia.

 _''vamoos, Naami, déjame los cachetes tranquilos._

 _-con una condición- se acerco a el, Luffy respondió a ese llamado tomándola de la cintura._

 _¿Cuál?- susurro acercándose a sus labios, ahora Nami ya no le estiraba sus cachetes sino, se los acariciaba._

 _-con un beso- rio._

 _-pero eso es muy poco- rozo los labios con los suyos, resistiendo las ganas de devorárselos._

 _-Entonces.. Dame miles.._

 _-trato hecho- y la beso hasta cansarse, cosa que era muy difícil''._

Sonrió inconscientemente al recordar esos momentos.

-¡Papii eres el mejor del mundo!- dijo su hija riendo.

-¡y tu la mejor hija, Emiko!

 **-Luffy, ¿eres tú?**

 **-¿Por qué esa niña te dijo papá y tu hija?**

 **-Hancock..-**

 **CONTINUARA**

Y aquiii termina, Luffy ahora si que esta en problemas, kjhdkf capaz que publique el sábado, nose, no he publicado anteriormente porque estoy muy ocupada, además de estresada, esta es mi ultima semana de notas y después serán puros ensayos y podre escribir relajadamente! no saben lo que me demore en escribir esto por tiempo, pero bueno

Nos leemos!


	8. Capitulo 8

Holaaa holaa! Espero que no se hayan olvidado de esta historia.. pero alfin alfin termine todo lo que tenía que hacer! Asique ahora puedo escribir uwau gracias por todo babys, de a poco somos más :D

Aclaración: es sobre un comentario que me hizo quedar como (oh, verdad) se me olvidaron los 9 meses xD, pero cuando termine la historia, la editaré y le colocaré la edad correspondiente, espero que comprendan.

Emiko, es una niñita muy feliz, y no me calza hacerla demasiado callada, está inspirada en mi cuando niña, y no me catalogaban como tranquila prácticamente.

Los personajes **NO** me pertenecen, a excepción de algunos

 **La separación** **.**

-Luffy, ¿eres tú?- preguntó, tratando de verificar si se trataba de él.

Luffy, al escuchar esa voz, la reconoció al instante, girando como un demonio su cuello hacia esa dirección.

-¿Por qué esa niña te dijo papá y tu hija?- la apuntó levemente a Emiko, la mano le tiritaba.

-Hancock..

Definitivamente, Luffy estaba en la perdición.

Salió de la fila rápidamente, ganándose un gesto de reproche de su hija, ella de verdad estaba emocionada por subirse a ese juego, ella no estaba consciente de la situación.

-Déjame explicarte..- dijo cuando estuvo frente de ella, estaba sola, su hermana había ido a buscar un aperitivo, ella no quiso esperar y fue a dar unas vueltas, pero no esperaba encontrarse con esta sorpresa.

-¿qué me explicarás?-replicó-¿Qué esa hija no es tuya? Escuché perfectamente que le dijiste hija y ella papá-decía elevando la voz, ganando la atención de algunos presentes- dime, ¿de quién es? Por que mía no es.

Se cruzó de brazos, esperando respuesta.

Luffy sin saber que responder, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Es mía y de Zoro.

Al darse cuenta que había dicho, se golpeó la frente con la mano, de verdad era un idiota.

-¿en serio? – levantó una ceja, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mira, no te puedo explicar aquí, te prometo decirte todo, pero.. no aquí, menos.. frente a ella.

-oh, claro, dices ella, ¿Por qué no puedes decir lo qué es? Es tu hija Luffy, tuya.

Luffy suspiró.

-esta bien, no quiero llamar la atención, te espero en mi auto.

Se dio la vuelta hacia la salida, sin mirar atrás.

Luffy no perdió tiempo y fue en busca de Nami, alejándose de la casa de terror.

Emiko levantó sus brazos en dirección a el juego, ¿Por qué papá no se iba de allí?. Sus lágrimas se estaban escapando de sus ojos.

-Papi.. yo quiero jugar.

-Lo siento Emiko, será para la próxima- la bajó de sus hombros colocándola al porte de su cabeza- te lo prometo. Brindándole una sonrisa, Emiko no tenía ninguna duda de que volvería a aquel lugar.

Se fueron tomados de las manos, hacia el centro del carrusel.

 **Kamikaze**

Nami y Robin estaban saliendo del Kamikaze, rumbo a otro juego.

-juro solemnemente, nunca más acompañarte a ningún lugar más, probablemente en alguno acabe muerta.

-Fufufu, pero Nami, hay muchos juegos por los cuales estar aún.

-Ya no quiero más, estuve a punto de vomitar allá

Nami tenía un aura oscura rodeándola, con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, no volvería a subirse a más.

-Mira Nami -Apuntó- subamos a ese, se llama Tagada, se ve entretenido FuFuFu

Observó aquel juego, se trataba de un circulo metálico, estaba en funcionamiento, había personas sujetándose de las barras tratando de no caerse (algunos no lo lograban) de donde estaban sentados, mientras el Tagada no dejaba de sacudirse.

Era como estar batiendo arroz en una paila.

-Robin, dime la verdad ¿tú quieres que muera?.

-FuFufu, que aguafiestas, no nos pasará nada, a menos que..

Nami la interrumpió.

-No,no,no,no,no, no me asustes más de lo necesario si quieres que me suba contigo.

Robin sonrió.

-esta bien, vamos a comprar las entradas.

Al caminar hacía allí, por felicidad de Robin y poca importancia de Nami, se encontraron a Zoro, solo. Bueno, ya no se sorprendían.

-Cielos, ya te perdiste ¿Acaso Franky no te pudo guiar bien?- Se burló Nami, Robin rió al ver asomarse la vena del peliverde.

-Caminante, no hay camino, se hace el camino al andar- murmuró.

Nami rió- ¿Qué? ¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Antonio Machado?

-¡Cállate Bruja! – gritó, con dientes de tiburón y los dientes blancos.

-¿Acaso te tragaste algún libro de Robin?

-Es solo que.. ¡Robin siempre se pasaba leyendo ese libro! ¡Quería entender que la tenía tan concentrada! Creí que encontraría algo más que nadie conoce sobre ella a través de los libros..- murmuró lo ultimo sonrojado y enojado.

-De verdad Zoro… es muy lindo pero ¡deja de leer! ¡ese no eres tú joder! ¡hasta tu forma de hablar es distinta!- gritó con dientes de tiburón.

-Aw, Zoroo.

Robin a pesar de aparentar ser carácter frío, no se resistió y se abalanzó a Zoro, lo abrazó, le besó en la mejilla y le susurró:

-esta noche conocerás muchos secretos- le besó la oreja, sonrojándolo

-Consigan un hotel por Dios- negaba con la cabeza y con la mano delicadamente en la frente

Caminaron hacia la donde vendían las entradas, Robin estaba apegada a Zoro abrazándolo como niña pequeña, era muy extraño, ella nunca daba afectos en público, se notaba que le había llegado las palabras de Zoro, a quien no le llegarían conociéndolo ,pero de una muy diferente a la de Robin.

Mientras a esos dos no les molestaba estar así frente a tanta gente, estaba bien.

A la distancia, vieron a Luffy caminando medio apresurado junto a Emiko de la mano, miraba a cada lado, parecía que estaba buscando algo.

-¡Luffy!- gritó Nami, con la mano en alto, en forma de saludo.

Se dio vuelta hacia el lugar y vio a Zoro, Nami y Robin.

No esperó y se dirigió a ese lugar.

-Hola chicos! Nami, te regreso a Emiko- la extendió hacia ella, siendo recibida.

-Bueno pero.. te venías muy entusiasmado por estar con ella hoy ¿pasó algo?

-tengo que resolver un problema en casa, pero nos vemos después ¡Adiós chicos!- se fue tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de responder.

-¿pero que le pasa a este?- Hablo Zoro.

Pero creyó saber la razón, el vio a Hancock rondando por ahí, no será que..

-ese baka.

-¿Qué tienes Zoro? -interrogó Robin-¿acaso sabes que le pasa a Luffy?.

A Robin ya se le había pasado andar cariñosa con él en público.

-No, solamente tengo una suposición.

-Pues dila- dijo Nami inquieta.

-Cuando Franky se perdió, fui a dar una vuelta y vi a Hancock rondando por aquí, quizás vio a Luffy con Emiko.

Nami miró hacia el lugar donde se había marchado Luffy, se sentía culpable, le había traído problemas.. y ella nunca tuvo esa intención.

-Luffy…

 **Auto de Hancock.**

Llamada a Hermana.

-¿Aló?

-Hermana, lo siento, tendré que volver a casa.

-¿Por qué? ¿pasó algo malo?

-si.. pero en otro momento te lo diré, ahora tengo que colgarte.

-Bueno hermana, ahora veré como puedo irme.

-Lo siento.. Adiós.

Quería llorar.

De verdad quería llorar.

¿el momento llegaría? ¿hasta aquí llegaba su sueño perfecto? No quería separarse de Luffy, estaba más que confirmado que esa niña era suya, ¿de quién era? Obviamente no de ella, ella no tenía el pelo anaranjado.

anaranjado..

Con la tristeza que estaba sintiendo, no podía pensar bien, lo único que no quería era perderlo..

Colocó su cabeza en el volante, tratando de no llorar, cuando sintió que habrían la puerta del copiloto.

-No sabes lo que me costó encontrar el auto, nunca me dijiste donde estaba ubicado.

No hubo respuesta, soló prendió el auto y se dirigió a casa.

Fue un camino silencioso, estacionó el auto frente a su casa, abrió la puerta siendo seguida de Luffy, subió a su habitación en silencio aún y se sentó en su cama.

-¿De quién es?- preguntó.

Luffy se sentó al lado de ella.

-Recuerdas que cuando estábamos iniciando, ¿te dije que no podía porque estaba en una relación?

Asintió, sabiendo a donde iba la conversa.

-Es de ella.

Se levanto rápidamente para hacerle frente.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste Luffy?!

Se levantó junto a ella.

-¡Yo no lo sabía! ¡Yo no tenía idea!- se excusó, gritando bajo.

-¡Pero como tenías idea! ¡eres el papá Luffy! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo la escondiste?!

-¡No he escondido nada! ¡después de terminar se fue! ¡no volvió hasta ahora!

" _Nami.. he conocido a alguien más.."_

No era el momento de recordar esas cosas.

-¿y a qué vino? ¿A llorarte que cuides a la niña? ¿a volver contigo? ¡¿a qué?!

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero agradezco que haya vuelto! ¡o si no nunca hubiera conocido a mi hija!

Hubo silencio.

Entonces agradece que haya vuelto..

Maldita perra.

Tenia tristeza y rabia, no sabia que sentía más.

La tristeza de escuchar a Luffy diciendo que agradecía que volvía

O la rabia de que esa Lagarta le haya ganado, quería matarla.

-¿Por qué Luffy? ¡siempre me dijiste que nos cuidáramos! ¡que no era el momento de tener hijos! Y ahora llega ella ¿y te lo tomas de la manera mas fácil posible? ¡No estés jugando conmigo!

"Porque aún tenía la esperanza de que ella volviera.." pensó.

-¡nunca le daría la espalda a un hijo! ¡y lo sabes muy bien!

Se calmó, un poco.

-¿hace cuanto que volvió?..

-Como ya hace un mes.-

Y la llama volvió a encenderse.

-¡¿un mes Luffy?! ¿Y NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE DECIRMELO?

-¡que querías que te dijera! ¡Hola, mi ex apareció de repente con un bebé y me haré cargo de él! ¡me habrías matado!

Luffy también estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡¿acaso yo tengo la culpa ahora?!

-¡no estoy diciendo eso! -"bueno, un poco"- ¡pero cada vez que salgo tengo que pedirte permiso o darte miles de explicaciones! ¡hasta cuando voy donde los chicos! ¿Qué querías que creyera si te digo que tengo un bebe? haces un medio escandalo cuando voy a la esquina, ¡no me das la confianza para decírtelo!

Esas palabras si que le habían llegado.

¿tan mala era?

Luffy se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho al ver la expresión de Hancock que reflejaba dolor.

-¿de verdad te sentías así Luffy?- su pelo ocultaba su mirada.

-No yo.. lo siento.

Levanto su mirada, estaba llorando.

-¡Yo de verdad te amo! ¡todo lo que hice fue por amor!

-Lose.. yo nunca te quise mentir, y nunca tuve las malas intenciones, de verdad lo siento..

Se quedaron abrazados un rato, para consolar a Hancock que seguía llorando.

Ahora sabía la verdad, esas mañanas que desaparecía, iba a ver a su hija, sabía que había gato encerrado, pero ya lo liberó.

Pero eso significa.. ¡que tenía que ver a esa mujer!

Si iba a ver a su hija.. ¡significaba que iba a la casa de esa lagarta!

Un mes viéndola, en su casa, ellos tres, como una familia feliz.

Eso no lo permitiría.

-Luffy.. ahora significa que ya no iras más allá, te quedarás para siempre conmigo-lo abrazó más fuerte.

-No.. Hancock, yo no dejaré de ir a ver a mi hija- habló firmemente.

Al escuchar esas palabras, la mujer se deshizo del abrazo.

-No puedo permitir eso, Luffy.

-Yo tampoco puedo permitir que me alejes de ellas.

"de mi familia.."

-¡pero ya sabes que existe! ¡estas bien con eso! ¡si quieres dales pensión alimenticia! ¡¿para qué cuidarás de ella si ni siquiera estás en una relación con la lagarta!?

-No estoy bien con ello, Hancock, ¿Qué importa si ya no tengo una relación con Nami? ¡Yo siempre seré el papá! ¡es mi deber cuidar de ellas!

La verdad, solo es su deber cuidar de la bebé, pero Luffy quería cuidar a ambas.

No sabia si era por la amistad o por amor.

-Entonces no me dejas otra opción Luffy.

-¿de que hablas?

-tendrás que elegir, o son ellas, o soy yo.

Elegir.. ¿entre Nami y Emiko o Hancock?

¿Tener que olvidar la risas de Nami y Emiko?

¿O tener que olvidar los berrinches y muestras de amor de Hancock?

¿Por qué Hancock siempre lo hacía elegir?

" _Vamos Luffy.. olvídate de ella, termina, y estemos juntos los dos.- decía seductoramente, subiéndose arriba de Luffy, besándole el cuello._

 _-Basta.. yo.. no.. la dejaré- estaba jadeando._

 _-Yo se que no quieres olvidar estas sensaciones de estar con alguien mayor.. dime.. ¿ella o yo?".._

El ya no cometería el mismo error.

Estaría con ellas cueste lo que cueste.

-Ellas Hancock.. elijo a Nami y a Emiko.

-No.. puede.. ser..

Hancock creyó que la elegiría a ella, que volvería a caer en sus juegos, pero ver la mirada decidida de Luffy se dio cuenta lo que había madurado, que ya no era un niño que con un dulce arreglabas las cosas, lo perdió, para siempre.

Esa tristeza cambió drásticamente a odio, pero no hacía él, sino hacia ellas.

Su mirada reflejaba los mil demonios, se dirigió a la puerta, iría a buscarla en donde quiera que esté.

-la mataré..

Luffy en un rápido movimiento coloco su cuerpo en la puerta.

-Nadie las tocará, lo prometí por mi vida.- decía tan seriamente que a cualquier persona le daría miedo- y no importa quién sea, absolutamente nadie les hará daño.

Hancock haría si que estaba destruida, él relajo notablemente sus facciones, arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan duro con ella, pero no podía evitarlo, sea quien sea, no quería ver a Emiko y a Nami dañadas.

Era como un papá protector.

-Entonces, esto se acabó.

Hancock se dirigió a sacar unas maletas y empacó rápidamente sus cosas.

-Sabes que no tiene que ser así, podemos solucionarlo..

-¡No! ¡no podré dormir tranquila nunca más sabiendo que tienes familia en otro lado! ¡no lo quiero!

Luffy la entendía, si quería estar con Nami y Emiko, estaba dispuesto a esto y más

Observo como Hancock terminaba de empacar y se dirigía a la puerta.

No podía evitar que le doliera, 2 años era mucho, pero sabía que todo tenía un final.

Así ya no tendría que mentir más.

Antes de salir por esa puerta, dijo sus últimas palabras hacia él como pareja.

-Hasta siempre Luffy, gracias por todo lo que me has dado..

Y cerró la puerta, una vez más, sin mirar atrás.

 **-Continuará..**

Bueno bueno, aquí termina el cap 8! Lo quería dejar hasta cuando lo hacían elegir, pero no soy tan mala, y además tengo otros planes para el prox capitulo uwu

Tenia pensado subir el cap 9 el fin de semana, pero no podré ya que empieza la teletón y quiero participar.

(Spoiler: faltan pocos cap para ver a Ace y Sabo )

Hasta la prox!


	9. Capitulo 9

me he visto en la obligación de volver a escribir este capitulo, mi teléfono murió junto a unos cuantos capítulos junto a este, pero que se le va a hacer.

Este capitulo será distinto a los demás, puesto porque en capítulos mas adelante no podre contar estos momentos, la historia ira a otro lugar.

 **Los recuerdos.**

Hacia frio.

Hacia mucho frio.

Era día domingo, día lluvioso, día nublado, día nostálgico.

Mientras Emiko dormía en su cuna, Nami estaba en un sofá de una persona, apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo y sus piernas arriba de este.

Tenia una manta alrededor de su cuerpo, y una taza de café llena en sus manos.

Observando su ventana contemplaba la lluvia caer, haciéndola pensar.

En ella y en Luffy.

Pensando en la manera que se habían separado.

Dio un sorbo a su café, perdiéndose en el paisaje de ver la lluvia caer.

 **Flashblack.**

''es un hermoso día, para una hermosa noticia'' pensó Nami.

Hoy era el día, hoy se lo diría.

Hoy le confesaría que estaba Embarazada.

Ya no le importaba si estuviera distante y raro estos últimos días, no le importaba.

Solo quería contarle y ver su cara de felicidad, y sus días de relación volverían a la normalidad.

Confiaba en Luffy con su vida, no se había preocupado de porque estaba así, o no se había inquietado como normalmente lo haría una persona normal, lo conocía de niña, lo amaba de niña, tanto como el a ella, no había ningún problema que no podría resolver.

Ahora el se dirigía a su casa, se disponía a decirle toda la verdad, además el la había llamado para saber si podía venir, asique le ahorro ese trabajo.

Toco la puerta dos veces, siendo abierta al instante.

Se veía pálido, no tenia la sonrisa que le regalaba siempre al verla, tenia ojeras, su ropa desordenada, bueno lo ultimo era normal.

Algo estaba pasando, pero quiso ignorarlo.

Por miedo a que podía significar.

Sonrió, se acerco a el con intenciones de darle un beso, que nunca llego porque el había apartado la cara y asique ella dio espacio para que entrara.

De verdad estaba pasando algo.

Se sentaron en el sillón del living en silencio.

-¿Qué tienes Luffy, acaso se te acabo la carne?- le acaricio el pelo.

Hubo silencio, el tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando del contacto.

-No, solo estoy contento de verte.

Levanto su cabeza y le sonrió.

Una sonrisa que Nami ansiaba ver.

Luffy se acostó sobre su regazo y empezaron a juguetear como siempre hacían, besos, risas, bromas, abrazos, ya se le había olvidado ese temor que sentía por dentro, pero no se había ido por completo.

Creyó que ya era hora de decirle la verdad, lo levanto de su regazo, y lo miro, estaban cara a cara, no podía evitar sonreír al mirar a su tan amado novio, que ahora seria su familia.

-Luffy.. tengo algo muy importante que decirte, sé que te gustará.- rio.

El semblante que había mantenido Luffy, desapareció.

-Nami, yo también tengo algo que decirte.. -dijo cabizbajo y triste- yo..

-¿Qué pasa Luffy? ¿paso algo malo?

Ya se estaba asustando, el nunca ha hablado así, indeciso, decaído, siempre fue una persona feliz, y de decir las cosas que le vinieran la gana, pero nunca así.

-Tranquilo, puedes decírmelo sin miedo, para eso estamos las parejas, para apoyarnos ¿no?- quería que su risa fuera una tranquilizadora, no pudo evitar que le saliera nerviosa.

-Nami.. ¿tu me perdonarías sobre todas las cosas? - susurro, con la mirada en el piso.

-¿De verdad lo preguntas? Obvio que si, que buena confianza me tienes he jejeje- seguía con su risa nerviosa, será mejor no reír.

Silencio.

-No te sobreesfuerzes, puedo esperar a que me lo digas, si quieres puedo decirlo yo primero-le tomo la mano- no se porque tarde en decidirme, bueno supongo que todas se ponen nerviosas cuando tienen que revelar esto.. Pero nosotros no somos iguales a ellos, nuestro amor es mucho mas puro que cualquier otra persona.. Asique quería decirte.. Luffy yo esto-..

Su ''discurso'' fue interrumpido, Luffy levanto su cara que estaba casi clavada en el piso, dejando ver sus lagrimas caer.

Si, era difícil para el, realmente difícil, la amaba como nunca había amado otra persona, no sabia porque estaba haciendo esto, pero sentía que tenia que hacerlo, es como si estuviera siendo hechizado por aquella mujer de cabello negro.

-Nami.. Yo.. Conocí a otra persona, necesito acabar con lo nuestro.- soltó de golpe, tomando un poco fuerte el agarre que tenia ella en la mano de Luffy.

Sabia que seria la ultima vez que tocaría su piel, no quería perder su ultimo contacto con Nami después de estar enamorado de ella desde pequeño.

Esto estaba siendo realmente duro.

No como lo había imaginado.

Se coloco su sombrero de paja en la cabeza que estaba antes en la mesita de vidrio que tenia Nami.

Por el lado de Nami, estaba petrificada, justo cuando había decidido.. Contarle.. -empezó a llorar- justo cuando había imaginado todos esos momentos lindos que tendrían como familia, casarse, ver a su hijo crecer ser adulto, se esfumo, nunca se cumplirían.

no es verdad.. dijo Nami con hilo en la voz.

Apenas podia hablar.

-lo siento.. el sombrero de paja tapaba sus ojos, no quería enfrentarse a la mirada de Nami.

El no quería que esto terminara así, no después de todo lo que vivió con ella.

-lo sientes -repitió- lo sientes.. -dijo mas alto- ¡LO SIENTES! ¡OBVIO QUE NO! ¡MIRAME! – exigió, Luffy no podía hacerlo, no ahora.

Luffy sintió como ella le levanto el rostro obligándolo a mirarla, al ver esa escena sintió que el corazón se le partía en dos, Nami tenía los ojos rojos, reflejaba sufrimiento, traición, decepción, dolor, perdió el brillo que tantas veces le dedico esos ojos. Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por un mejillas y terminar por su barbilla, por esta razón no quería mirarla, no tenia el valor de enfrentarse a eso. Nami terminó por hablar.

-ya no hay vuelta atrás.. de verdad te olvidaste.. de.. todo lo.. que vivimos juntos Luffy.. lo olvidaste.. por completo.. – Nami estaba empezando a sollozar.

-No.. -dijo Luffy- mientes.. -replico- No.. – Mientes, Mientes, ¡MIENTES! -gritó antes de empujarlo - ¡VETE! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MAS!

Se levantaron al mismo tiempo y ella lo empujo.

Trato de acercarse, tratando calmarla, perdió su contacto, no paso ni un segundo y ya lo extrañaba.

-Nami-hablo con voz baja queriendo tomarla de los brazos, cualquier contacto para el era valido- no me digas eso, podemos ser amigos..

Se alejo cuando estaba apunto de tocarla.

-¿Amigos? ¿AMIGOS? ¿ESTAS BROMEANDO VERDAD? ¿DESPUES DE TODO?-hacia movimientos con sus brazos mientras hablaba- ¿DESPUES DE LOS BESOS, ABRAZOS, CITAS, DESVELOS, DESPUES DE HACER EL AMOR? ¿DESPUES DE CONOCER CADA CENTIMETRO DE TI Y HABERME ENAMORADO DE COMPLETAMENTE DE TI?

-Yo.. Yo.. Solo, no quiero perderte Nami..- tenia la voz entrecortada y la nariz tapada.

\- ¿CÓMO ME PUEDES DECIR ESO DESPUES DE TERMINAR CONMIGO? ¡NO SEAS SINICO!

-Yo.. Yo.. - no sabia que decir, estaba perdido entre esos ojos chocolates que lo miraban tan destruida mente.

Se calmo.

-Luffy.. Dime.. ¿te acostaste con ella? ¿la besaste?..-

Trago saliva..

-No me acosté con ella, no puedo serte infiel, no a ti.

-¿la besaste?..

No podía mentirle.

-Si, Nami la bese, pero lo siento, fue un accidente, no quiero herirte, quiero que estemos como amigos, no puedo separarme de ti completamente, eres importante para mi y te necesito- hablo rápidamente.

Nami le dedico una mirada que dejaría en piedra al hombre mas valiente del mundo.

-vete de aquí, no quiero verte nunca mas en toda mi vida, no me hables, no me mires y no te acerques nunca mas a mi, esto se acabo aquí y ahora-hablo firmemente y señalo la puerta- sal por esa puerta, y adiós a todo lo nuestro.

-No Nami.. Por favor no..

-¡VETE DE AQUI MALDITO ESTUPIDO! ¿QUÉ NO VES QUE SI TE QUEDAS NO LO RESISTIRE? ¡TU ESTAS TERMINANDO CONMIGO NO YO! ¡TU DECIDISTE ESTO! ¡VETE DE UNA VEZ Y NO VUELVAS MAS!

Empezó a tirarle cosas, lo que hubiera ahí, accesorios, cables, llaves, lo que fuera. Lo empujo hasta llegar a la puerta, la abrió y lo expulso.

 **Sayonara, Monkey D. Luffy.**

Cerro la puerta de golpe sin dejar hablar a nuestro querido Luffy.

Corrió como pudo hacia su habitación y cerro la puerta de golpe, que se escucho hasta afuera donde el estaba sentado en la vereda con los piernas flexionadas y con la cabeza escondida en sus brazos, llorando, preguntándose

¿Por qué había hecho esto? ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así?

De vuelta con Nami, estaba en un rincón en la misma posición que Luffy, solo que con la cabeza levantada, hablándole a las paredes.

-¿Por qué todos mis seres queridos me dejan? ¿porque siempre tengo que terminar así, llorando? ¿porque siempre tengo que depender de los demás?

-¿acaso nunca seré feliz? ¿merezco la felicidad? ¿acaso nunca podre olvidarme de todo lo que he sufrido, que siempre me lo tienen que recordar una vez mas?

Se toco el estomago instintivamente, que ya estaba medio abultado.

-Ahora yo no soy la única que esta sufriendo.

Lo que estaba sintiendo ella lo estaba sintiendo su bebe.

Bajo sus piernas y acaricio su vientre, mirándolo.

-te prometo que te protegeré, te prometo que nunca te pasara esto, nunca serás infeliz, que nunca te faltara nada, ni la ropa, ni la comida, ni el hogar, ni el estudio, ni tus p- -sollozo- lo siento, no puedo cumplir eso, pero si darte todo el amor del que te falte.. Serás feliz, no tendrás una vida como la mía, no mientras yo viva..

Se levanto y se dirigio a su armario a buscar una maleta y empezó a empacar..

-y para eso.. Y para eso.. Necesitamos estar lejos de aquí

Lejos de Arlong, lejos de aquí, lejos de ti, Luffy.

Luffy se levanto y se dirigió a su casa, quizás mañana podría hablar mas tranquilamente con ella, no le importaba que le hubiera dicho que se alejara de ella.

Lo que el no sabia es que no la volvería a ver ni mañana, ni otro día, no después de un largo tiempo.

 **Fin Flashback**

Volvió a tomar un sorbo a su café limpiándose una lagrima traicionera.

Sonrió, había prometido no volver aquí y aquí estaba, no se arrepentía, combatió con su pasado y ahora estaba en paz.

Al fin maduro se sentía orgullosa.

Rio, dijo que nunca mas volvería a hablar con Luffy o ser su amiga, y ahora el entraba con toda confianza a su casa y eran amigos.

Admiraba su manera de convencer a la gente, tarde o temprano la gente lo hacia.

Como ella.

También se había equivocado de que lejos de aquí, Emiko seria feliz, cuando ahora se ve mas feliz que cuando vivía en el campo

Había hecho lo correcto.

Volvió a darle otro sorbo.

Pero no solo habían recuerdos malos, si no buenos, que en su partida los dejo clavados en su corazón.

 **Flashback**

-¿puedo abrir los ojos ya? Siento que he caminado una ciudad entera.

-No Nami, arruinas la sorpresas.

Su primera cita con Luffy.

Desde los 7 años Luffy debatía si invitarla a salir o no, no sabia si su amor era correspondido, ella era tan buena a pesar de todo, tan gentil, tan violenta, tan enojona, tan dulce, tan infantil, tan sobornadora todo de ella le encantaba.

Después de 8 años, al fin se decidió a preguntarla, recibiendo la respuesta esperada.

Nami era la mas feliz, no hay nadie mas que el, nadie lo podía reemplazar, y ahora que el se lo pedía, no podía con tanta felicidad que no había sentido desde niña, a no ser que estuviera con el..

-Bien, llegamos.

Nami abrió los ojos.

-Hay Luffy, pero que lindo.

Estaban en la cima de un cerro, con una vista perfecta al atardecer, y su fondo de color verde del bosque y había un picnic, con su comida favorita.

Tártara de Mandarina y en una esquina estaba la Carne, por supuesto.

-sabia que te gustaría ShiShiShi, ven comamos, que me muero de hambre

Se sentaron y empezaron a comer en un silencio agradable, el la miraba mientras comía, hasta comiendo se veía hermosa, no paro de mirarla en un buen rato.

-¿Qué pasa Luffy? ¿tengo algo en la cara?- se asusto al pensar que podría estar sucia, eso no seria adecuado para esto, no es como las demás comidas juntos.

-No tranquila, solo tienes orejas, ojos, nariz, boca, ceja..-bromeo haciéndola reír.

-si,si entendí, pero tu si tienes una mancha.

Tomo una servilleta y se inclino hacia el, para limpiarlo en la mejilla, siendo una dulce caricia.

Luffy coloco su mano encima de la de Nami, deteniendo su caricia.

-¿Nunca te dije lo hermosa que eres?- susurro acercándose a ella, sonrojándola en el acto.

-N-no..- perfecto, ahora tartamudeaba.

-Bueno, ahora lo diré, eres hermosa, Nami.- no se resistió y la beso.

Fue un beso lento y torpe, su primer beso, con un atardecer hermoso y comida a terminar, un beso lleno de sentimientos guardados desde los 6 años.

No querían que terminara ese momento, lo querían recordar para el resto de sus días.

Se separaron, y apoyaron sus frentes.

-Permíteme cuidarte, permíteme tener un puesto en tu corazón, permíteme hacerte reír como nadie lo hecho, permíteme quererte como nadie lo ha hecho..

Acaricio con su pulgar la mano de Nami que aun estaba en su mejilla.

-Pero si todo eso ya lo tienes, y ya lo haz hecho..

-pero quiero que sea de una manera diferente esta vez, Nami.. ¿quieres ser mi novia hasta que me canse de la carne?

Nami estaba feliz, era como un sueño, ¿nadie la estaba grabando? Ya que parecía como película.

Pero sentía que estaba en una, un momento perfecto con la persona perfecta, bueno, para ella.

-Si Luffy, pero.. Para que se termine tu amor por la carne es casi imposible.

-Por esa misma razón, quiero que lo nuestro sea para siempre, no se canses de mi, por favor...

Y la volvió a besar.

Ahora estaban juntos y felices.

Como soñaron durante mucho tiempo.

 **Fin Flashback**

Todos esos momentos habían terminado, ahora eran Luffy, Nami no Luffy y Nami.

Su relación termino, pero no su amor por la carne, no podía cumplir tanto.

¿Cómo no poder enamorarse de el? Estuvo ahí en sus peores momentos, sus mas estúpidos momentos y sus mejores momentos que no eran muchos pero eran, atento, cariñoso, gracioso, todo.

No podía culpar a nadie por enamorarse de el.

Daba una tranquilizar y confianza tremenda que te hace sentir cómoda en cualquier momento y lugar.

Estaba completamente perdida, completamente perdida en el.

¿acaso nunca lo olvidaría?, parecía una adolecente enamorada después de terminar una relación.

Solamente que ella ya no era adolecente.

Quería estar con el, pero no podía.

Lo suyo había terminado, colocaron punto final, no es de un momento a otro decir ''te amo, nunca te olvide ¿puedes volver conmigo?''

Que absurdo.

Se termino su café, lo dejo encima de su mesita y decidió dormir, para no pensar.

 **Casa Luffy.**

Vacía.

Así se sentía, completamente vacía.

Estaba sentado en la cocina comiendo arroz con carne, obvio.

No tenia ganas de prender su televisión, si no de pensar, lo cual es ilógico para el, casi nunca pensaba.

Pensaba en el vacío que sentía ahora.

No por Hancock.

Si no porque recordaba ese día que jugó con Emiko y Nami ese día que llego temprano, quería escuchar esas risas en su casa, quería escuchar esos regaños de Nami hacia Emiko y el, quería escuchar de nuevo su voz, quería volver a sentir la felicidad que sentía dentro de el al verse los tres juntos.

Suspiro, de verdad las extrañaba.

Se levanto dejando su comida medio terminar y miro la lluvia caer por la ventana.

 **-¿Me volverías a amar Nami?**

Por dentro sabia que es imposible..

 **-continuara..-**

Espero que les haya gustado! Prometo que después, tendrán personajes que odiaran, amaran, y hasta lloraran jiji (bueno depende de cada uno)

Les invito a que me dejen comentarios, leerlos siempre me anima mas a escribir y subir cap mas frecuentementes, ademas de saber su opinion sobre la historia!

Un saludo a Drimax :*

Sayonara!


	10. Capitulo 10

Holaa! Primero que todo.. ¡Feliz Navidad atrasado! Y este es mi regalo, un nuevo capitulo :D

Graciass por todos sus comentarios, no he podido publicar por un trabajo de una semana pero aquí estoy con todo!

Saludos Guest! Tu comentario no me quedo claro, ¿como reacción? Ósea, ¿de que?

Bueno dejo de escribir.. ¡disfruten el nuevo capitulo!

NOTA: Terminando el capitulo colocare algunas preguntas, quiero saber su opinion, y quien sabe, si alguna me gusta mucho puede terminar saliendo en mi historia, que esta como en ''relleno'' pero no lo es, ya se viene lo bueno chicos!

 **El problema de Robin.**

Ya han pasado semanas.

Luffy seguía visitando a su hija por las mañanas y estudiaba en la tarde.

Nami cuidaba a su hija en la tarde y estudiaba por la mañana.

Haciendo que sus conversaciones sean solo cuando Nami o Luffy abre la puerta..

A pesar de todas las semanas pasadas, Nami aun no sabia que el ya no estaba con Hancock y tampoco que Luffy la extrañaba cada día mas.. No como amiga, obvio.

Ya es fin de semana, Nami y Emiko están solas, jugando, como de costumbre.

De repente golpean la puerta, siendo abierta por supuesto por Nami.

-Usopp, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Movió la mano en forma de saludo; -Hola Nami! Vengo visita ¿a que mas vendría?

Ignorando su pregunta, apunta una cosa que esta sujetando Usopp -¿Qué es eso?

Mira lo que esta apuntando Nami y pone en frente de ella; -es un regalo para Emiko, pense que era bueno que se entretuviera con algo mas.

Era bastante grande, ¿Qué seria?..

Deja espacio para que entre donde estaban ubicadas con Emiko, que se quedo jugando con sus muñecas

-¿Y los demás? ¿no vinieron contigo?

-No, son todos unos amargados, dijeron que no podían por estudiar, se acercan los certámenes, eso les pasa por flojos, yo estudie antes asique tengo el tiempo libre.

¿Luffy estudiando? Eso no se lo esperaba.

La verdad Luffy es la primera vez que rechaza una invitación de alguien, pero ese día se sentía raro, es como si quisiera hacer algo, pero a la vez no, cuando uno esta tan indeciso de hacer una cosa que quiere pero siempre tiene una obstáculo, que puede ser de un tercero o de uno mismo.

¿lo hago o no lo hago?..

Esta vez el obstáculo de el, es que diría la tercera persona: Nami.

¿le confieso que la extraño? ¿le confieso que extraño sus besos? ¿le confieso que extraño sus acurrucaciones en mi antes de dormir? ¿le confieso que extraño cuando me hacia cosquillas aunque terminaba siendo molestoso? ¿le confieso que extraño sus rabietas y sus celos? ¿le confieso todo lo que siento por ella?

¿le confieso que quiero despertar con ella todas las mañanas y tardes si nos da pereza levantarnos? ¿le confieso que quiero ver a Emiko jugar y nosotros viendo la televisión? ¿le confieso que cuando cocine aparezca por atrás y le de un fuerte abrazo por la cintura? ¿le confieso que quiero mancharme con Emiko de comida y ella termine retándonos a los dos?

¿le confieso que quiero tenerla a mi lado todos los días?..

Estaba hecho un lio y lo sabia.

Volviendo con Nami.

-Emiko, mira quien vino a verte.

Emiko levanta la cabeza de su juego de muñecos y sonríe.

-Tio Usopp.

Se levanta y extiende sus brazitos, quería ser cargada.

Usopp con un brazo la sostiene y muestra el gran sobre rojo con un cinta verde que tiene de regalo para ella.

-Te traje un pequeño regalo, Emiko.

Emiko responde con un ooh, y la bajan junto al sobre, para abrir el regalo.

Dentro venia una caja con seguro, teniendo que Nami traer un cuchillo para romperlo.

Las dos quedan sorprendidas por lo que es, aunque una no sabia lo que era.

Era un auto a control remoto, pero no cualquiera, era grande, suficiente para que una niña de 2 años y medio cayera.

Emiko no espero mucho para abrazar a Usopp y dar las gracias como Nami le había enseñado. Se lanzo a su autito y movió de aquí para allá su querido volante.

Usopp le presto el control remoto a Nami- Ten, tu puedes manejar ese auto para que Emiko no destruya la casa.

Nami asintió, presiono en el control remoto para que el auto fuera hacia adelante y obviamente el auto obedeció, haciendo reír a carcajadas a Emiko.

-Muchas gracias Usopp, de verdad te lo agradezco.

-No fue nada Nami-mira su reloj- oh creo que es hora de que me vaya-se empiezan a hacer entendibles sus palabras- tengo que estudiar.

Desafortunadamente, Nami lo había escuchado perfectamente.

-¿No que dijiste que ya habías es..?

No se dio cuenta que Usopp ya tenia la puerta abierta de la entrada principal.

-¡Hasta luego Nami, fue un gusto verte!

Y se cerro la puerta, Nami suspiro.

Empezó a mover a Emiko por toda la casa con el control remoto.

Agradecía infinitamente que fuera así, no quería romperse la espalda por estar tanto encorvada para impulsar ese auto.

''Luffy se vería divertido impulsando ese auto con su cara de fastidio'' rio ''¿pero que estoy pensando?'' ''Vamos Nami, sabes que no quieres que solo impulse ese auto, si no también que se impulse dentro de ti'' ''¡¿pero que diabl..?!''

Antes de que siguiera una mini discusión con su subconsciente, tocaron de nuevo la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿hoy es el día de las visitas?

Dejo el control remoto en la mesita y le dijo a Emiko quieta antes de ir a a abrir.

Pues se llevo una sorpresa, no por la persona, si no por su expresión.

Era Robin, pero no esa Robin que sentías su calidez, estaba apagada, sus ojos no reflejaban ternura, si no tristeza, su sonrisa ya no se inclinaba hacia arriba, si no una línea recta, ya no se veía tan arreglada como siempre, parecía que con suerte se peino.

No, esa no era Robin.

Nami solo pudo formular una pregunta -¿Qué diablos te ha pasado?

Robin dio una sonrisa de tristeza -nada importante, solo te vine a ver.

Para no hacerla sentir incomoda, no hizo un interrogatorio debido a su aspecto, solo la dejo pasar y después de acostar a Emiko en su cunita, se sirvieron café, y hablaron cosas de la vida.

-Y Usopp llego de la nada y le trajo ese regalo a Emiko –apunto el auto- ahora tendrá varia diversión por aquí. Lo que me extraño es que vinieran solo, siempre anda con Chopper o Luffy y los demás, dijo que estaban estudiando, lo cual es extraño.

-Luffy estudiando.. -rio por primera vez desde que llego- separarse de esa mujer si que le beneficio.

Wow, paren el mundo.

¿Luffy termino con su pareja? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? (N/T: pues por ti, ridícula. Lo siento no me aguante xD) ¿esta bien? Bueno, yo lo he visto muy bien.

Solo pudo decir; -¿Qué?

Robin tomo un sorbo de su café: ¿no lo sabias? Hace semanas que Luffy esta solo.

Nami empezó a pensar las actitudes de Luffy durante las semanas pasadas ;-pues no he notado ningún cambio.

-deberías ser mas observadora.

Se burlo, ganándose un entrecejo de su amiga.

-Y dime, ¿Luffy ha cambiado su actitud hacia ti?

Robin esta jugando, sabe perfectamente los sentimientos de Nami y Luffy, no por nada es Robin. Solo hay que echarles un empujón, y es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

Nami volvió a pensar las actitudes de Luffy pero de otra perspectiva; -en nuestras cortas charlas.. Ha utilizado una voz mas dulce de la que ya tiene.. La que usaba cuando estábamos juntos –susurraba, sonrojada- y he notado que se me queda mirando mas que antes, y..

Robin rio elegantemente; -Nami, estas sonrojada, ¿no estarás recordando momentos pasados?

Ya estaba aburriéndose de las burlas de su amiga; -¡Claro que si! ¡quien no lo haría! ¡si esta actuando como solía hacerlo cuando estábamos apenas juntos! Recuerdo que me daba risa y ternura, era como un niño pequeño dispuesto a dar todo por una persona, pero no saber como.

-¿y porque crees que ahora actúa así?- Robin pensaba que podría haber sido casamentera, ya unió a Usopp y Kaya, como no podría con Luffy y Nami.

Pero amaba su carrera y nunca la dejaría.

Estaba admitiendo que esto la estaba haciendo olvidar de aquello.

Se encogió de hombros; -No lo se, no le encuentro ningún sentido.

-Deberías, no crees que Luffy esta volviendo a sentir esas cosquillas en el estomago por ti.

Nami se entristeció; -No lo creo, lo trate muy mal la vez que terminamos, a pesar de todos los momentos lindos el fue quien me dejo, solo han pasado semanas desde que termino con ella, no puede volver a sentir lo mismo de un momento a otro.

Lo que no sabia Nami es que Luffy nunca dejo de sentir todo por ella.

Siempre la ha amado, solo fue muy tonto para darse cuenta, desde el momento en que la dejo.

Robin le acaricio el hombro, en forma de apoyo; -Sabes como es Luffy, el desde luego te ha perdonado, yo se que te diste cuenta desde el momento que el cruzo tu puerta y te vio. El pasado, pasado esta, no puedes cambiar eso, pero el presente y futuro si, se perfectamente que lo quieres, ¿quieres quedarte aquí sola, con Emiko y cien gatos? -debía animar la conversación y lo sabia- ¿o estar con Luffy y que Emiko tenga dos papas felices y casados, una familia unida?..

Nami solo se quedo con ''el pasado, pasado esta''; -pues soy su pasado, y el pasado no puede mezclarse con el presente.

Se quedaron en silencio, Robin sabia que si seguía hablando haría llorar a su pobre amiga.

Cuando Nami se sintió mejor, creyó que ya era hora de la venganza.

-Robin, -se enderezo, estaba apoyada en el hombro de su amiga- te he dado tu espacio, se que no estas bien, soy tu amiga, puedes contarme todo lo que tengas guardado en ese enorme corazón que tienes. Además.. Tu no sueles ser así, mostrar como te sientes a flor de piel, de verdad estas fatal ¿dime, que paso?.

Ahora era Robin quien estaba cabizbaja y triste, es increíble como se revolvieron los papeles; -Solo una persona en el mundo que puede hacerme sentir la mejor mujer del mundo a la peor, Nami... esto.. Es nuevo para mi.

''Zoro'' pensó Nami, con una vena marcada en la frente, cualquier cosa que hubiera hecho ese Marimo, se lo pagaría con garras y dientes.

Con Robin y Emiko, no.

Ellas son intocables para Nami, además de Bellemere y Nojiko.

Sabia que era verdad, su amiga siempre fue fría y misteriosa para los demás, si algo le molestaba le colocaba punto final y ya esta, nunca mostro verdaderamente sus sentimientos a no ser que sea necesario, nunca se dejo a penar por una relación o entristecerse por alguna cosa.

Pero Zoro era otra historia.

El es el único que amo Robin, el único que la comprendía, el único que le dejaba su espacio cuando era necesario, el único que con solo un abrazo la hace sentir la mujer mas protegida de toda la tierra, el único que podía ser cariñoso o amistoso cuando lo necesitaba, el único que la hacia sentir la mujer mas deseada del mundo con solo una mirada de el, que la hacia sentir en las nubes cada vez que se amaban por las noches.

El era el único para ella, así de fácil, si no es el, no es nadie mas.

Nami lo único que quería era matarlo, pero sabia que en ese momento su amiga la necesitaba.

Le tomo la mano en forma de apoyo como ella había hecho anteriormente, solo que ella fue en el hombro; -Dime, que ha hecho ese infeliz de Zoro.

La mirada de Nami podría asesinar a cualquiera.

-ya sabes que Zoro tiene su Dojo- Nami asintió- le han llegado tantos alumnos, que necesito un ayuda-asintió- una mujer mando su currículo, Zoro apenas leerlo la acepto-asintió- me explico que casi todo su experiencia era en Dojos y cosas de espadas y que serviría en la mejor enseñanza de los alumnos, al principio no me preocupo, el problema empezó después..

Nami no pudo evitar interrumpirla; -Ya me lo imagino, Maldito Zoro.

Robin siguió su relato mas cabizbaja; -Ha llegado mucho mas tarde a casa, ha estado muy distante conmigo, el otro día fui a comprar algo para cocinar por si llegaba, era muy tarde y hacia mucho frio, pase por unas calles y lo vi, estaba en un buen restaurant con ella, riéndose muy fuerte que llego a mis oídos, creí que mejor seria seguir caminando, no le arruinaría su conversación..

Nami solo podía articular su nombre; -Robin..

Estaba odiando con todas sus fuerzas a Zoro en esos momentos.

Robin apretó el agarre de Nami de sus manos; -no quise darle importancia, siguió llegando tarde, ningún beso, ningún abrazo.. Nada. Unos días después decidí volver a ser como antes, y no podía hacerlo si seguía llegando a esas horas, asique fui al Dojo cuando estaba apunto de cerrar, tenia la esperanza de ver a Zoro feliz de verme, pero.. No..

A Robin se le corto la voz, estaba llorando.

Nami la abrazo, mientras acariciaba su hombro, susurraba; -tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte, no estas sola, tranquila mi querida Robin..

Robin creyó que debía seguir, sentía que se sacaba un gran peso de encima; -Al llegar dentro del Dojo, no era un Zoro recibiéndome, lo que vi fue a Zoro arriba de ella, besándola Nami, besándola –repitió- como muchas veces me había besado a mi, como muchas veces me había tocado a mi, ¿Qué hacia besándola a ella si me tiene a mi? ¿acaso no soy suficiente? ¿acaso le aburrí? Acaso.. ¿ya no me ama?

 _'' al ver a Robin, se levantaron rápidamente._

 _-R-robin ¿Qué haces aquí ?, esto, esto no es lo que piensas, amor, te amo, de verdad te amo, por favor.. Por favor.. Dime que no.. -no sabia que decir, estaba avatido, se revolvió el cabello verde muchas veces- fue un error, lo siento, de verdad, -estaba avanzando hacia ella, que su cabello hacia que tuviera una cortina negra en sus ojos, ocultándolos- por favor.. Volvamos a casa.. Vuelve a casa conmigo ¿vale? Volvamos a nuestro hogar.._

 _Tiritoso, le tomo la mano a Robin, que al contacto, Robin la aparto rápidamente._

 _Levanto su cabeza, estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, pero esas lagrimas no las disimulaba con nada._

 _-No te preocupes, pueden seguir en lo que estaban, yo solo vine a ver si podía arreglar ''todo esto'' pero veo que ya no tiene solución, asique me marcho, les traje comida, disfrútenla, Sayonara._

 _Se dio vuelta, y se fue de allí, dejando a esos dos solos._

 _Zoro podía pensar en lo estúpido que fue, dejarse llevar por una tontería, había perdido lo que mas amaba, y que nunca mas podría volver a recupera. Cayo de rodillas, golpeando el suelo y diciendo ''¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!''_

 _Lo que mas amaba en su vida lo perdió, por estúpido.''_

Nami era la furia en persona; -¿Cómo se atreve ese hijo de puta? ¡el maldito bastardo de mierda lo matare! ¡y también a esa zorra que no se su nombre! ¡malditos estúpidos!

Robin estaba destruida, susurro; -su nombre es **Tashigi,** Nami.

-¡Eso! ¡tashigi, si puedes escucharme, te matare maldita zorra piernas abiertas!

Robin no podía decirle nada, por el hecho de que es exactamente lo que pensaba sobre ella; -pero aun así, no he terminado con Zoro, el sigue yendo a casa pidiéndome perdón, y que puede hacer, pero ni yo se que puede hacer para solucionar todo esto.. ¿dejas que me quede aquí?

-¡Pues por supuesto! Si llega aquí lo matare a zancadas!

Robin volvió a ponerse triste recordando los sucesos y los recuerdos vividos con Zoro, que bajo toda la furia de Nami a una de preocupación, Robin no tardo en ponerse a llorar.

 **-Nami.. ¿Qué crees que debo hacer?**

 _ **-CONTINUARA..-**_

¿Qué creen que debe hacer Robin? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué creen que Zoro podría hacer para que lo perdonen? ¿comprarle un libro a Robin? Dejenme sus comentarios :D

Pues.. Quiero saber algo, ¿Cuál es su momento favorito del LuNa?

Los mios son casi todos, pero el que mas me gusta es en la saga del cielo cuando Luffy va a rescatar a Nami de enel, la mirada de Nami es tan ksjhfksdf *-* además que es como Mario Bross, Luffy seria mario, Nami la princesa y Enel el malo *-* luffy haria todo por su princesa, que ahora sera su reina ¿no?

Dejenme en los comentarios cuales son sus momentos preferidos del Luna!

Nos leemos chicos :3


	11. Capitulo 11

Hola hola! Feliz año nuevo a todos mis amores! Ojala tengan un gran año y muchas buenas vibras^^ no tenia pensado hacer capitulo, pero estoy inspirada, y eso.. a leer!

(mejor tarde que nunca, no? Información importante abajo)

 **La casi confesión.**

 **Zoro.**

La extraño, con cada fibra de mi ser.

¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil?..

Lo único que quiero es tenerla a mi lado, girarme al lado de su cama y verla ahí, con sus ojos tan hermosos mirándome fijamente y su sonrisa.. pidiéndome el beso de buenas noches.

Estoy solo, y si no estoy con ella, solo me quedaré.

Se perfectamente que estoy preocupando a los demás.. pero no puedo evitarlo.

es como si estuviera en un glaciar y ella fuera mi abrigo.. pero mi abrigo ya no está conmigo, me estoy muriendo de frío.

¿Cómo no me pude dar cuenta antes? Que ella lo era todo para mi.. obviamente ya lo sabía, pero joder, lo sabía.. solo que.. se parece tanto a ella.

Mi amiga de la infancia.

¡Pero no lo es! ¡y no lo será nunca!

Debo recuperar a Robin.

Ya no puedo mas con estas botellas de agua ardiente.

Estar sin ella hasta me quitó mi tolerancia al alcohol.

Todo lo demás se esfumó

De repente, se vuelve todo blanco.

Maldición, ¿Dónde estoy? En ninguna de mis borracheras me ha pasado esto, ¿Qué pasa si nunca salgo de aquí? Jaja, como si eso fuera a pasar. Debo investigar un poco.

En ese instante Zoro empieza a caminar, sin rumbo alguno, ya estaba volviendo a retomar la idea de nunca salir de ese lugar, o lo que fuera esto. A lo lejos, pudo divisar una mujer, sentada en una roca, solo el contorno de que rodeaba a esa mujer esa a color, se divisaba el mar de fondo y arena, a su lado tenia mucha vegetación.

Mientras mas se acercaba mas visualización tenía sobre la mujer, tenía el pelo increíblemente largo y negro como el carbón, se veía que tenia gafas en su cabeza y un vestido blanco simple, con un espectacular cuerpo.

Mientras mas se acercaba, mas le latía el corazón con fuerza, por favor, la reconocería en cualquier parte, era su amada, era su amiga, era su acompañante, era su motivo para seguir adelante, era su Robin..

Pero se exalto y preocupó, tenía su cabeza escondida en sus blancas manos, que estaba apoyada en sus piernas.

Estaba llorando, su Robin estaba llorando. Eso nunca lo permitiría..

Sin importar que era todo esto, sin importar donde estaba, corrió hacía a ella. Es extraño, por más que me acerco mas lejos la siento, como si yo no merecería estar a su lado. Cuando al fin la alcancé no lo dude y salté para abrazarla, pero cuando estuve a punto de tocarla, se desvaneció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Debo admitir que la caída dolió o eso pienso, ya ni siquiera se que me duele más, el corazón o la cabeza.

Soy un fracaso, hasta en mi propia mente la pierdo.

 **Nami.**

Hoy es un bonito día, perfecto para llevar a Emiko al parque. Agradezco tanto que se hayan tomado la Universidad, puedo disfrutar los días así sin preocupación alguna.

Veo a Emiko jugar en los columpios, al parecer, ya se está haciendo amigos nuevos, mas bien con una niña, era rubia con dos coletas de color rojo, un vestido rosado con una blusa blanca y zapatos blancos. La ropa se ve muy cara.. ojalá pudiera comprarles cosas así a Emiko, pero con los ahorros que tengo y la cuenta de Arlong, solo me alcanza para la luz, agua, internet y comida. Desearía que ella tuviera una vida mejor.

Pero ella es feliz, no importa en que clase de economía estemos, y con eso, puedo estar tranquila.

Estaba tan concentrada en mirar que no le pasara nada a mi poto loco, que no me di cuenta como alguien se posicionaba al lado mío, hasta que me habló.

-Que linda se ve Emiko jugando -Di un sobresalto, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

Inmediatamente lo golpeé.

-¡Luffy! No me des un susto como ese! ¿quieres que te mate o qué? Además.. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Eso duele, Nami, tan amistosa como siempre -bromeó- solo las vi por casualidad, y al verte sola quise hacerte compañía.

Nami se sonrojó, mirando al frente para que no se diera cuenta, aunque dicha acción, fue hecha tarde, apenas tomaron color, el las pudo mirar a la perfección.

-Shishi, te vez linda sonrojada, Nami.

En sonrojo se torno, bueno, mas rojo.

-N-no digas tonterías.

-Nami…

En un rápido movimiento, le tomo la mano alzándola hasta la altura de su pecho, haciendo que ella lo mirara.

-Tengo que.. decirte algo.

-¿Huh?- fue lo único que pudo decir, tenía el corazón a full y tenía miedo que se le saliera del pecho, que tonta había sido al pensar que ya no sentía tantas cosas por él, que tonta había sido, tonta, tonta.

-Y-yo..- "Te amo y te extraño, no puedo seguir durmiendo sin querer verte a ti a mi lado, quiero salir los 3 de casa juntos y no solo pillarme por casualidad, quiero que cuando Emiko duerma profundamente podremos tener nuestra noche a solas y hacerte sentir una diosa, quiero que seamos felices, que me cocines cada día y cuando te enfermes, llevarte una rica sopa hacia tu cama, ver las teleseries de amor que te encanta ver a la hora de la merienda, quiero.. que me ames hasta el mas profundo de tu ser.. como yo lo hago a ti".

Tristemente, esas palabras no salieron de su boca.

Nami ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa, ni que fuera ella la que quisiera decir algo.

Toda esperanza se rompió cuando soltó su mano como si quemara, toda esa calidez que desprendía Luffy se había ido.

Quedo muy confundida, aún con la mano en el aire, habló: -¿Luffy? ¿Qué sucede?

Luffy no detenía su caminada, decía tan bajo las palabras haciendo imposible que Nami comprendiera.

-¿Luffy?

 **-Aún no estoy listo, Nami, aún no quiero perderte.**

 **Continuará..-**

Lo siento lo siento lo siento! Se que fue muy corto, pero de verdad vale la pena ¿si? No he podido publicar por estoy de vacaciones, no por falta de ideas, pero ahora me vendré con todo!

 **Mis queridos lectores, tengo algo muy importantes que decirles..**

 **¡tengo una historia en Wattpad!**

 **Esto es muy importante para mí, por que de verdad quiero sacar adelante esa historia y me encantaría que recorrieran ese camino conmigo.**

 **Se llama "el camino de los ángeles" y mi nombre es BarbaraaCares69, de verdad aprecio su opinión y apoyo!**

 **Nos leemos, sayoo.**


End file.
